Rock, Fire and Storms
by Rogue21493
Summary: FBXFF Full Sum inside Jamie is Johnny and Sue's little sister. Her boyfriend is Jack Mercer. After Jack leaves Jamie has to go through old friends and eniemies. But in the end will she be alive? Or will she be broken, mind, body and soul?
1. A Girl Can Dream

Rock, Fire, and Storms

By: Rogue21493

Summary: Jamie Mary Storm is Johnny and Sue Storm's little sister. Her boyfriend is Jack Mercer. Her brother and her not close since he accidently burned her. When Jack leaves for his Ma's funeral, Jamie has to go through some old friends and eniemes of hers and her brothers and sisters. One of them wants her. One of them wants her dead. One of them wants to have her to use over the Fantastic Four. But in the end will Jamie be alive? Or will she be broken, mind, body and soul? (FF and FB crossover)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Four Brothers or Fantastic Four. I wish I did because Jack and Johnny are hot! Excuse the pun in Johnny's case. :D I only own Jamie, Lilly, Randy and those random people. Here's their profiles:

Name: Jamie Mary Storm  
Age:17  
Hair: Dirty blond  
Eyes: Storm blue  
Style: Rocker, anything comfy and anything she likes.  
Best Friend(s):Lilly Bailey Johnson and Randy Keith Thompson (is a year older then Jamie but in the same class as her and Lilly because he stayed behind.)

Nicknames: J., Stormy, lil sis (Randy), and sis (Lilly) (there might be more to come later, but for now that's all)  
Music: Everything. But mainly, rock, classic rock, 80's and a little bit of country.  
Loves :Dirt bike racing (and doing tricks on dirt bikes), four wheeling, skateboarding, snowboarding, cars, video games, writing, hanging with her friends and being alone when she needs it.

Name: Lilly Bailey Johnson  
Age: 17  
Hair: Long black hair with green hilights  
Eyes: Grey  
Style: Metalhead, she wears a lot of bands tees and graphic tees.  
Jamie wears blue cut up jeans, or black and red jeans. She also  
wears her hoodies a lot.  
Best Friends: Jamie Mary Storm, they are very close. They act like  
sisters sometimes. Jamie and Lilly goof around a lot but they have a  
lot of love for each other. And Randy Keith Thompson, they are  
friends.  
Nicknames: Black Night (Jamie named her that because she heard a  
song named that), Black Flower (She got that name from her father  
when she was younger), and Damnation (Lilly got that name from  
Randy because he says she's evil).  
Music: Heavy Metal, Black Metal, NuMetal, Rap, Rock, Grunge, and Christmas music.  
Loves: Drawing, snowboarding, skateboarding, cars, cursing, playing  
her guitar, Motorcycles (Her 2004 kawasaki motorcycle),Boxing, karate, guns, videos games (such as Doom, Need  
For Speed Underground 2 and Quake 4) and her computer.  
Lilly is a very genuine person. She's honest, truthful, faithful and for  
real. She was very close to her father but he died when she was  
younger. Ever since he died, she became very numb in her heart.  
She hasn't been the type of person that is nice or sweet, she's tough and rough. Sometimes she could let her sweet side show but the majority of times, she's really mean. Somehow she created this bond with Jamie and she's not mean to her. Overall, she is an  
independent type of person, she handles herself the right way

Name: Randy Keith Thompson

Age:18

Hair: Shaggied blond with brown highlights

Eyes: Greenish/blueish

Style: Rock/Meatal

Best Friends: Jamie Storm and Lilly Johnson

Nicknames: Cocky (Jamie and Lilly call him this because he is cocky), sneaky bastard (he's always up to something), and R-dog (he hates rap so they call him that to get on his nerves)

Music: Rock and heavy meatal

Loves: dirt bike riding (and doing tricks on dirt bikes), four wheeling, skatboarding, cars, video games, and girls.

Randy may be cocky but he is modest at times. Is like a older brother to Jamie and Lilly and is protective of them. Randy is a ladies man. He always has a girl. He is always ready to do something crazy. Is very independent. His mother raised him and his two sisters and brother by her self after his father left them. Is a hard worker and plans to become a lawyer or police officer one day.

A/N: I just wanted to let you guys know this starts after the team has already gotten their powers and before Jack's Ma dies. Jamie does not have any powers, she might later, she might not. Now the story! Please review!

I stormed out of the Baxter building ignoring all the fans of my brothers, sisters, her boyfriend

, and his best friend. And even mine, which is so dumb. I'm not a part of the Fantastic Four at all but I still have fans, because people think I can get them in to meet them which is so fuckin' dumb.

Okay, let me tell you who I am. I am Jamie Mary Storm, the little sister of Susan Storm and Johnny Storm. Yep, the two Storms of the Fantastic Four. And before you ask, no I don't have any powers, so you can image what its like to live with your two siblings who have powers and are protective over their baby sister.

Sue, is the oldest of us. She's 27. And soon to be married to Reed Richards. That will be happening in August next year.

Johnny, is 23. He's in between me and Sue. He's protective of Sue, because she is his sister and I'm the baby sister so you can image how bad he is. And he's a hothead so its a lot worse.

I'm 17. Johnny is seven years older then me and Sue is eleven years older then me. Ever since I can remember, the both of them have been so protective of me. And then so are Reed and his best friend, Ben Grimm.

I was angry because Johnny had been telling Sue that they needed to break me and my boyfriend up. He's only two years older then me. None of them were happy that I was dating a 19 year old, but they just didn't understand that I loved him and he loved me and that he wouldn't hurt me if he could help it.

Johnny had been the first one to find out about him. He saw him kissing me goodnight after walking me home instead of letting me walk home alone and Johnny freaked out.

_**Flashback**_

_I was hanging out at a rock club, with my best friends, Lilly and Randy. I had to get home, so I walked outside and ran right into a guy. I almost fell down, but he grabbed me by my elbow and shoulder and helped me regain my footing._

"_Thanks." I said getting a good look at the guy. He was about 6'2 ½, had dirty blond hair that was sticking in every direction and made me want to just run my hand through it and his eyes seemed to be a mix of, blue, green and grey._

"_No problem. It was my fault actcially. I should have been watching where I was going." He said. He voice was so deep and it sent tingles down my spine._

"_So should I. I can't keep running into tall, hot guys." I said, my Storm charm showing through._

_He chuckled at my joke. "So are you heading out?" He asked looking me in the eyes instead of looking at my body._

"_Heading out. Got to get home or else my brother freaks."_

"_Well, I was going too. Would you allow me to walk you home?" He asked._

"_I don't even know your name."_

"_Jack." He said sticking his hand out for me to shake._

"_Jamie." I said shaking his hand. _

"_So, Jamie, can I walk you home?"_

"_Okay, but no funny business or else I'll call my brother on you." I teased. I could take care of myself, but it was nice to know I had someone who would kill for me in the blink of a eye, just because they loved me._

"_Don't worry, I won't try anything."_

"_Okay. C'mon." I walked out of the club with Jack following me. We walked talking about so many different things. We talked about me, my brother, my sister, my future brother-in-law, Reed and Ben. And we talked about his family. I learned his mom had adopted him and his three brothers._

"_Well, this is my stop." I said once we reached the Baxter building._

"_Well, I guess this is good-bye."_

"_Yeah. See you around Jack."_

"_See you around Jamie."_

_Jack leaned down and kissed me on my cheek. He pulled away and our eyes connected and we both leaned in and we kissed. Neither of us saw my brother Johnny walking out of the Baxter building._

"_HEY!" Johnny yelled when he realized it was me kissing a guy. _

_Me and Jack sprang apart. Johnny stared at Jack venomesily. _

"_Umm, hey, Johnny." I said upset that he had intrupted me and Jack and that he had caught us kissing._

"_Jamie. Get. Inside. Now." Johnny said gritting his teeth. I could tell he was close to bursting into flames. _

"_Umm, c'mon Johnny. Lets go in." I said. I grabbed Johnny's arm and pulled him inside. He kept staring at Jack venomesily. I pushed Johnny in the elevator and_ _looked back at Jack. He grinned and mouthed, "Tomorrow, 7:00 the club." and walked away._

_Johnny grabbed my arm and jerked me in the elevator. Thank God we were alone. I could tell he was about to burst. _

"_Uh, Johnny look-" I started but Johnny cut me off._

"_No Jamie! You were kissing some guy who is to damn old for you!" Johnny yelled. His grip on my arm was hurting and my arm was getting hot from where his grip was. He was so close to bursting into flames. I wished I had a jacket to help, but it was May and to damn hot so I only had a tee shirt on. I knew he didn't know it was hurting. Johnny would never hurt me on purpose. But it was hurting and it was burning._

"_Johnny, please just listen to me!" I pleaded. I wanted his arm off of me. It was hurting so bad._

"_No Jamie! You are to fuckin' young to date!" Johnny yelled._

_How long was this elevator going to take? It was taking so long. And I could tell Johnny was very pissed. He only used curse words like "fuck" when he was really pissed. Otherwise it was just "damn", "hell" or "shit"._

"_Johnny please just-"_

"_No! Jamie you are to young to be kissing a guy who looks like he's trash!"_

_Johnny's hand got tighter on my arm and it got hotter too. It was hurting so bad and then I hated when Johnny yelled at me. It made me feel bad. The elevator finally came to a stop and Johnny pulled me out of it and dragged me to the apt. _

"_Jamie, what where you thinking? That guy could have raped you or kidnaped you_!"

_Johnny pulled me in to the apt. where Sue, Reed and Ben where. When they heard Johnny yelling they came an running and saw Johnny holding my arm tightly and yelling about some guy._

"_Johnny what's going on_?" Sue asked.

"_I saw Jamie kissing some guy!" Johnny yelled, keeping his eyes on me._

"_What?!" Reed and Ben asked already protective of me._

"_Who was this guy, Jamie?" Sue asked. Sue was keeping calm, but I knew that if Jack was close she would kick his ass._

"_A guy I bumped into at the club me, Lilly and Randy went to. I had to get home and I bumped into him and he caught me before I fell and he..he just was walking me home." I was trying not to act scared but four angry super heros are scary._

"_I hate to say it but flame boy is right. He could have rapped or kidnaped you!" Ben half said half yelled._

"_Ben and Johnny are right_ _Jamie._ _He could have raped you or kidnaped you." Reed said._

"_I know that, but I can take care of myself!" I almost yelled._

"_No you can't!" Johnny yelled. His grip had tightened and_ _the heat was a lot hotter._

"_Yes I can Johnny!" I said. I was close to tears, because of the pain._

"_The fuck you can!" The pain became to unbearable. I looked into Johnny's anger filled eyes._

"_Johnny can you please just let go of my arm?" I asked pitifully_.

"_Wha...?" Johnny asked confused as he let go of my arm. They all saw the bruise and burn that Johnny had gave me accidently. "Oh, God, Jamie. I...I didn't..you know I wouldn't...you..aw,,Jamie..." Johnny tried saying._

"_I know Johnny." I said before rushing to my room. I closed the door, locked it and layed down on my bed. I heard Johnny run up to my door and knock on it a few times._

"_Oh, God. Please Jamie just open up. Please! You know I would never hurt you! Please just open up! Please Jamie!" Johnny pleaded with me. I didn't say anything. I just wanted to be left alone._

_I heard Johnny walk away about five minutes later. A minute later I heard Johnny yell, "Flame On!" I cried as I knew Johnny was flying trying to forget the look on my face and the bruise and burn he had given me. About three hours later around 2 I heard Johnny come back. I heard him walk to my door and lean againest it. _

"_I'm sorry Jamie." I heard Johnny whisper before walking to his room and closing the door._

_I cried softly because I knew that nothing would be the same between me and Johnny for a long time. Johnny would be to scared to hurt me again and that meant we wouldn't be as close as we had been._

_**End Flashback**_

That was a year ago. I was 16 then, but now I'm 17. Jack had been 18 when we met and he was now 19. We started dating about four months after meeting each other. Jack is so sweet and nice.

Anyway, Johnny and I had been having more arguments since then. We aren't as close as we were and Johnny is still protective of me. I wish I had the Johnny who would throw me over his shoulder and walk around pretending to drop me and all that, but Johnny hasn't been that close to me since. Every time he touches me he pulls away real quick. He's fine with hugging or touching some one else, but he won't touch me at all.

Its hurts and it hurts when he talks about Jack in a bad way. I know if he gave Jack a chance he would like him, because Jack was protective of me just like Johnny. Reed and Ben are okay with him, but still protective of me. Johnny hadn't gave Jack a chance at all. Sue liked him and saw how he took care of me.

I walked up the steps to Jack's apt. He lived with his band mate Chris. I knocked on the door waiting for Jack or Chris or someone else from the band to answer. The door opened and there was my boyfriend Jack standing there.

"Hey, Jackie." I greeted standing on the tips off my toes to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Jamie." Jack said before pulling me close and into a kiss. We kissed for about twenty more seconds before we heard Chris.

"Whoa! Will you two get a room?" Chris asked jokingly as a girl who had obveisly spent the night. She kissed Chris good bye and walked away waving to me and Jack. When she was out of hearing distance I looked at Chris.

"So which one this time, Chris?"

"Which one what, Jamie?"

"Was she a hooker or a prosititue?"

"Neither."

I snorted. "Please like any girl would want to sleep with you without wanting a lot of money to endure the pain and embrasment of sleeping with you."

"We'll, see when you sleep with me, but now I have to go. See ya, you two love birds." Chris said before walking away.

"How can you stand him?" I asked Jack as I walked in his apt.

"I just do. But I'm going to have to kick his ass for that comment." Jack replied grabbing two cokes from the refrigerator. He handed one to me and opened his and took a swallow from it.

"I want to see that!" I said with a grin.

"I'll get you front seats, I promise, J."

"Yay!" I cheered playfully.

Jack chuckled at me and sat down at the small table in the apt. I sat next to him and laied my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled my face into the crook of his neck.

"My brother." I said, my voice muffled by Jack's neck.

"What did he do this time?"

Jack knew me and my brother were having a rough time getting along because of what happened a year ago.

"He was trying to get Sue to help him break us up. I swear just because he thinks he can't touch me he had to protect me a lot more then he did before."

"I know baby, I know."

"Why does he have to have such a hard head?"

"I don't know, probably the same reason you do." Jack said slightly teasing me.

"Hahaha, very funny Jack."

"I thought it was funny." Jack said acting hurt.

I looked at Jack. I could tell he was hiding a smirk/smile. I leaned up slightly and kissed him. I pulled back and smirked at him.

"Was that funny?" I asked.

"No it wasn't. I liked it and want more."

"If are a good boy then maybe, but for now, no." I said. I laied my head back down on Jack's shoulder.

"So, how do I know I'm being a good boy?" Jack asked.

"I'll give you a kiss, how's that?"

"That works."

"I figured it would."

I snuggled closer to Jack. His arm was wrapped around me tightly keeping me safe. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent and feeling loved and protected. I kissed his neck and laied there feeling him look at me. Even with my eyes closed, I knew he was grinning.

"What'cha grinning about?" I asked.

"I'm grinning because I'm thinking about the girl I love."

"Huh, funny. I was just thinking about the guy I love."

Jack chuckled deeply. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I love you Jamie."

"I love you too, Jack."

I sat there feeling loved, protected and special. Jack loved me and I loved him. If only my brother, my sister, Reed and Ben could see that, especially my brother. Maybe then they would understand that Jack made me feel like a one of a kind and how much we loved each other.

I sighed happily as Jack's breathing calmed me down and then he hummed slightly. I felt like I was drifting off. I feel asleep thanks to Jack. I dreamt about my brother being back to his old self and getting along with Jack. Hey, a girl can dream can't she?

A/N: I hope you guys like it! Please review! I love it when y'all review! If you have any ideas just tell me! Anyways, review!


	2. She's Gone

Rock, Fire and Storms  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Do I look rich? I don't own these guys, but I dream I do when I sleep. :D

A/N: I'm so glad you guys liked this story! Well, here's the second chapter!

I groaned as I woke up. I heard someone talking.

"Hey, Jerry. Ummm, yeah I'm okay." I knew it was Jack from how deep the voice was. I sat up and realized that Jack had sat me on the couch with a pillow and a blanket. I smiled and then looked over the back of the couch. Jack had his back to me. I knew Jerry was one of his brothers.

I got up and walked up to him. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and nuzzled my face into his back. Jack turned around and grinned at me. He leaned down and kissed me softly. He wrapped one arm around me as he stood back up.

"Yeah, Jerry I'm here. No you didn't catch me at a bad time. Its just my girlfriend." Jack said.

I raised my right eye brow and gave him a look that said, "just your girlfriend?". Jack grinned at me.

"What is it Jerry?" Jack asked still smiling. His smile then changed to complete horror. "What?! No, Jerry you have to be wrong! There's...there's no way that...Ma...could be dead...there's no..way." Jack said.

I knew Jack was close to his Ma. I had talked to her a few times. I never met her, but she was so nice to me. I hugged Jack tighter.

"Of course I'll be there for the fu...funeral." Jack said. His eyes were filled with tears. "By...bye Jerry." Jack said hanging up.

"Jack, baby are you okay?" I asked gently.

"She's...she's dead, Jamie. My mom is dead." Jack said as a few tears escaped his eyes I raised my hands and used them to wipe away his tears. Jack wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Shhhh, its going to be okay, Jackie." I murmured, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"How...how is it going...to be...okay?" Jack asked.

"I don't know how Jackie, but I know it will be okay." I said hugging Jack close.

I stood there for about five minutes hugging Jack. Jack pulled away from me and went to his room to pack. I wished there was a way I could make him feel better, but I didn't know how. My cell phone rang. I knew it was Lily from the ring tone. The ring tone was "I fucking hate you" by Godsmack (A/N: Godsmack rocks!).

"Hey, Lily." I said answering my phone.

"_How did you know it was me?_" Lily asked even though she knew how.

"From the ring tone." I answered like always.

"_Oh, yeah. So, what's up? Me and that sneaky bastard friend of ours went to your house but Sue said you left. Are you at Jack's?_" Lily asked.

Lily knew that when I was upset I went to Jack's, the park, the skate park, the dirt bike track, or this sweet little place were you can snowboard. And her or Randy's house too.

"Jack's right now." I said. I wanted to maybe go to the skate park and do some tricks, but I wasn't sure.

"_Do you two want some, alone time_?" Lily asked slyly.

"Hahaha. No, well yeah. Jack just found out his Ma died." I said sadly. Lily had liked Jack's Ma too. She never met her either but she had talked to her and thought she was nice.

"_What?!_" Lily asked/yelled.

"You heard me. He's alright now, but I want to stay with him for awhile before I leave, 'kay?" I asked.

"_Shit, if you didn't stay there, I would kick your ass_!" Lily said.

"Yeah, yeah." I said with a small smile.

"_How did she die_?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. Jack didn't tell me and I'm not going to pressure him." I said.

"_Okay, good_." Lily said.

"Yeah. So where are you and cocky?" I asked.

"_Me and cocky are at the skate park. He keeps saying he is going to do a 180 in the air, like me or you but I don't think he can._" Lily said.

"He might but he isn't really a skateboarder like me and you. He's better at riding dirt bikes." I said.

"_Yeah he is."_ Lily said. I knew she was watching Randy or just looking at him. Lily had gotten a crush on Randy when we were 15 and it hadn't went away.

"When are you going to tell Randy you like him?" I asked, jumping up on the counter.

"_Uh, try never! Its Randy! Our best friend! He and I cannot be together_!" Lily said in a hushed tone, meaning she didn't want Rand to hear.

"Yes, you can!" I said as I saw Jack come out of his room with his guitar case and a duffle bag.

"_No, we can't_!" Lily said.

"Yes, you can Black Night. (A/N: A note to you guys. When I call Lily "BN" that is a abb. For "Black Night" Okay?)" I argued as Jack walked up to me.

"_No, we can't!_" Lily argued.

"Yes, you can! I know it!" I said as Jack came and stood in front of me. He placed his hands on either side of me. He looked me in the eye and smirked as I argued with Lily.

"_Stormy, there is now way in hell me and Randy will get together!_" Lily said

"UGH! You are impossible!" I said making a face at Jack, that made him laugh softly and shake his head. I was happy he was okay for now.

"_Yeah, but you love me like that!_" Lily said. I knew she was smirking.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" I said. I rolled my eyes playfully at Jack. He shook his head.

"_Well, I'm going to let you go, J. Call me if you are coming to the skate park, okay?_" Lily asked.

"Okay. Bye, Lily." I said.

"_Bye, J_." Lily said before hanging up. I hung up my phone and placed my hands on the counter with my phone in my right hand.

"Lily is impossible." I stated to Jack.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "But you love her like that." He said leaning and putting his forehead to mine.

"Yeah, yeah. But I swear she should just tell Randy! Why does she have to be stubborn?" I asked.

"I don't know. But the both of you are stubborn and she'll come around one day." Jack said.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, move so I can get down." I said.

"No." Jack said with a small smirk.

"Why not?" I asked, pouting my lips.

"Because I want a kiss from my girl." Jack said.

"A kiss? Why should I kiss you?" I asked with a smirk of my own.

"Because you love me." Jack said.

"Who told you that lie?" I asked kidding.

"You." Jack said.

"Oh, yeah. Well I better live up to it." I said. I leaned in and kissed Jack. I wrapped my arms around his neck leaving my cell phone on the counter. I felt Jack take his right hand and place it on my lower back to steady me as my legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer.

I couldn't help but moan as Jack moved from kissing my neck and started to kiss, lick, and suckle at my neck. I shivered as his tongue ring hit my neck a few times.

I groaned softly as he started kissing me on my mouth again. I decided to play with him just like he had played with me. I moved from his lips and kissed my way down his jaw to his neck. I kissed, licked and suckled at his neck. I then kissed my way up to his ear. I licked his earlobe and smirked when he moaned softly. I then nibbled softly on his ear. I licked his earlobe again and then bit his earlobe kinda hard, which made him moan again.

"Not fun is it?" I asked, whispering in his ear, my voice kinda husky.

"It kinda is." Jack whispered in my ear, his voice husky.

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I could stand this kind of torture." Jack said.

"And?" I asked.

"But its hard when you are doing it to me." Jack said before kissing my neck, making me moan softly.

I felt Jack lift me off of the counter. One arm went under me to hold me and the other wrapped around me. I moaned into Jack's mouth when he started to carry me to the couch. I groaned as his tongue ring scraped the top of my mouth.

I felt Jack lay me on the couch and get on top of me. I felt him shift himself, so he didn't hurt me from laying on top of me. I ran my hand through his hair as we kissed. I felt him start kissing my neck again. I moaned again. I felt him start kissing at the front of my throat. I moaned as he kissed, licked and suckled. My phone chose that moment to ring. From the ring tone I knew it was Sue. The ring tone was "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson (A/N: Kelly is a great artist!)

"Jack." I tried, but Jack didn't listen. "Jack! I have to get my phone!"

"Let the voice message thing get it." Jack mumbled as he kept kissing at my neck.

"It's Sue! If I don't get it, she'll probably come over here and Johnny will most likely follow!" I said.

"Ugh, fine." Jack said getting off of me. I went over to the counter and grabbed my phone.

"Hey, Sue." I gasped. I was out of breath from making out with Jack.

"_Hey, Jamie. Are you okay_?" Sue asked. I knew she was wondering why I was out of breath.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just running from Randy who was chasing me. Thank God Lily made him leave me alone so I could answer my phone." I said still kinda breathing heavily.

"_Well, okay. When are you going to be home?_" Sue asked.

I looked at my watch and saw it was almost eight. "Uh, like ten. Is that okay?" I asked. Since it was a school night, Sue didn't like me being out past 9:30 at the most.

"_No, Jamie. You need to be home by 9:30 or I'm sending Johnny and Ben out to look for you." _Sue said. I didn't miss the warning. If Johnny and Ben found me here with Jack making out, or just us being here they would kill him.

"Okay, I'll be home by 9:30. I'll call if something happens, okay?"

"_Okay. I hope you are having a good time with Lily and Randy."_ Sue said. I had a idea that Sue knew I was at Jack's but she trusted me and knew I was responsible.

"I will. Bye." I said.

"Bye." Sue said before hanging up.

I hung up my phone as I felt Jack wrap his arms around my waist. "You got to go home?" Jack asked laying his head on my head gently.

"Yeah I do. I got to be there by 9:30 and Lily wanted to skate, so I got to go." I said.

"Okay. I'll see you when I get back from Detroit. I'm leaving tomorrow at around 7 in the morning." Jack said.

"Okay." I said turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Bye Jack." I said leaning up and kissing him softly good-bye.

"Bye Jamie." Jack said softly. I grabbed my sweater and walked out of the building. I walked in the direction of the skate park.

About when I was five minutes away from it, I felt someone grab me and pull me into a ally.

A/N: (gasp) Who grabbed Jamie?! I want to know who! LOL I know, but do you? (Evil grin) You'll just have to wait! Please review! And when everyone reviews write this: "Holy mother fuck!" So I know all the people who read this. REVIEW!


	3. Expriments

Rock, Fire and Storms  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Four Brothers or the Fantastic Four. I wish I did, but I don't. I only own, Jamie, Lily, Randy and those random people that you do not know.

I tried to fight the person who had a grip on me. But they had one arm wrapped around me and their hand on my mouth. I knocked my head back and hit whoever it was in the head, making their grip loosen. I spun out of their grip and kicked them in the stomach.

I went to run out of the ally when the person who had grabbed me, tackled me to the ground. I turned around onto my back before they could all their weight on me. I went to punch whoever it was, but they grabbed my wrists and held them in a tight grip.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I asked.

"A friend of a friend of your brother's and sister's." came the person's answer. I could tell it was a guy from how deep it was.

"And who would that be?" I asked, trying to come up with a plan.

"Dr.Doom." he said.

"Doom?! What the fuck?! Why would Doom have someone attack me?" I asked.

"Well, you are one of the Fantastic Four's weaknesses. Besides that blind woman that dates The Thing.." he said.

"What about the people they protect and try to save?" I asked.

"Them too, but you are a major weakness for your brother and sister." he said

"Yeah, well what are you going to do with me?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing yet. But Dr.Doom wanted to see how one of his experiments worked. So, lets get the experiments started, shall we?" the guy asked, shifting on top of me. He put both of my wrists in one hand and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Hey, what are you doing?! What did you pull out of your pocket?!" I asked trying to get him off of me.

"Don't worry. This will only hurt for a second." he said. I felt something be put against my arm.

"What the fuck is that?!" I asked as I felt it enter my skin. "A needle?!"

I felt something rush into my blood stream. It made me feel woozy. And it hurt like a bitch for more than a second.

"Now, don't worry. This won't kill you. Hopefully." he said getting off of me. I heard him run off before I could even sit up. Hell, I couldn't sit up right then. I made myself pull out my cell phone. I punched in Sue's number. I put the phone at my ear, trying to ignore the pain.

"_Hello? Jamie?"_ came Sue's voice.

"Sue...I got attacked by a..a friend of Doom's." I managed to say.

"_What?! Oh my God! Jamie are you okay?!_" Sue asked worriedly. I could hear, Reed, Johnny, Ben and Alicia asking what was wrong.

"I...I don't know. The guy...used a ne-needle and put something in me that...that is one of Doom's experiments." I said wrincing from the pain.

"_Where are you, Jamie?"_ Sue asked.

"I'm...I'm about five minutes away from the skate park." I said wishing for the pain to stop.

"_Okay, I'm going to send Johnny to get you, okay? He'll be able to get there faster okay?_" Sue asked.

"O-okay, Sue. Sue it hurts." I said feeling like I might black out.

"_Its going to be okay, Jamie. Johnny is on his way. He's going to get you into a cab and bring you back to the Baxter Building, ok_ay?" Sue asked. I knew she was trying to make sure I didn't black out.

"Okay, Sue. Sue, the guy said...Doom...had him...attack me because...because I'm a weakness of the Fantastic Four's and a weakness to you and...Johnny." I said.

"_Jamie you are a weakness because we love you and want the very best for you. Don't worry, okay? You are going to be okay._" Sue said. Isn't it funny how a older sibling can always make you feel better when something just happened? Yeah, it is.

"I know Sue. You and Johnny take care of me." I managed to say before a wave of pain passed all over me. "AH!"

"_Jamie?! Jamie, what is it?!"_ Sue asked.

"The...the pain Sue. A wave of pain just hit. It hurts so bad, Sue." I said.

"_I know Jamie, I know, but don't worry. Johnny will be there soon, okay?"_ Sue asked.

"Yeah, okay Sue." I gasped, painfully.

"_Just stay awake for me, okay? I need you to stay awake 'till Johnny gets there, okay, Jamie?" _

Sue asked.

"O...okay Sue." I said wrincing again from the pain.

"_Its going to be okay, Jamie. I promise._" Sue said.

I didn't say anything. Another wave of pain hit and made me gasp.

"_Jamie?_" Sue asked. "_Jamie_?!"

"I'm...I'm here Sue." I said.

"_Oh, thank God. Jamie, you scared me for a second._" Sue said.

"I'm...sorry...Sue." I said.

"_Its okay, Jamie. Just stay awake 'till Johnny gets there. Do you see him?_" Sue asked.

"No...not yet." I said.

"_Okay. Don't worry. He'll be there soon." _Sue said.

"I know Sue. And you...need to...stop worrying...I'll be okay." I said.

"_I know, Jamie. I'm just scared about what he put in you."_ Sue said.

"Me too." I said.

"_But whatever it is, we'll take care of it, okay?_" Sue asked. As Sue spoke I saw the shadow of someone walk into the ally way.

"Okay, Sue." I said as the person stepped closer. I saw them kneel beside me.

"Jamie, are you okay?" came my brother Johnny's voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said to Johnny. "Sue...Johnny is here."

"_Okay. I'll see you when you get here. Bye, Jamie._" Sue said.

"Bye Sue." I said before hanging up my phone.

"Come on, Jamie, lets get you into a cab." Johnny said picking me and holding me in his arms. He had one arm under my legs and the other arm went under my back. My left arm went over his shoulder and my right arm rested on my stomach.

Johnny carried me to the curb and flagged down a cab. He put me in and got in after me. He

pulled me into his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder with my back to the door as Johnny gave directions to the cabby to the Baxter building.

This was the longest time in a year that Johnny touched me longer than a second. I groaned and wrinced as another wave of pain hit.

"Jamie?" I heard Johnny ask.

That was the last thing I heard as I blacked out.

A/N: Mahahahahaha! I am evil! You will just have to wait for the next chapter to see wait Jamie got injected with and what's going to happen. But it will be worth the wait. I promise.

I found out only, 2 people read this. But only two people reviewed by the time I posted this. So, for everyone who wrote what I asked them too, here's a thank-you:

**Miz Jackson:** Thanks for reviewing and writing, "Holy Mother Fuck" I hope this chapter lived up to your exceptions! Now you know who took Jamie, but do you know what she got injected with? (Evil grin) I do. Mahahahahaha!

**Sam14119204:** Thanks for reviewing and writing, "Holy Mother Fuck" I hope this chapter lived up to your exceptions! And I can leave it were ever I want, I am the author, but here's that chapter! I hope you liked it!


	4. Doom

1Rock, Fire and Storms

By: Rogue2149

Disclaimer: I wish I did. But I don't own anything from Four Brothers or Fantastic Four. I only own, Jamie, Lily, Randy and those random people not from the movies.

I groaned as I woke up. I opened my eyes, only to close them again as I realized it was bright.

"Jamie?" I heard.

I squinted at a figure beside me. There were four other figures around me too.

"Jamie, are you okay?" I was pretty sure it was Sue.

"Sue?" I said, my voice hoarse.

"Oh, thank God." Sue said, sighing in relive.

"What?" I asked trying to sit up, but a firm hand pushed me back down.

"You need to stay laying down, Jamie." came the voice of my future brother-in-law, Reed.

"Why?" I asked, opening my eyes fully as the glare went down.

"Until I can determine how injured you are." Reed said.

I sighed as I looked at the other people by my bed. There was, Johnny, Ben and Alicia, Ben's girlfriend.

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"I don't know. As long as it takes I guess." Reed said.

"Ugh!" I said. "That sucks, man!"

Reed shrugged. He went and picked up a clipboard with a bunch of papers on it.

"Jamie, do you know what that guy injected you with?" Sue asked. I looked at Sue. I could tell she was worried.

"No. He just said, it was a experiment of Doom's." I said.

"What did you experience after he injected you?" Reed asked, writing on the papers on the clipboard.

"Uh, well it made me woozy and it hurt really bad." I said.

Reed nodded, writing.

"I have a idea." Reed said a moment later.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Just hold on." Reed said looking at some stuff on a computer. About ten minutes later he turned around and faced us again.

"I hope you have a idea of what she was injected with, Reed." Sue said.

"I do. I think she was injected with-" Reed said, but he got cut off by a knock on the door.

"I'll go get it." Johnny said, jogging to the door. About five minutes later he came back with a letter.

"Who's the letter for?" Sue asked.

"Me, you and Jamie." Johnny said opening the letter. I pulled myself into a sitting position as Johnny pulled out the letter.

"Read it, Johnny." I said.

"Okay." Johnny said.

"_Dear Mr.Storm, Ms.Storm and Ms.Storm,_

_You know me. Very well in fact. I am Dr.Doom. Yes, Doom. I just wanted to let you know that young Jamie's life hangs in your hands. And yes, it hangs in her own hands as well. You see, what I had one of my faithful followers inject her with is something you know very well. But you see, I added something to it. It will make her become untrustworthy of those close around her and make her trust those who she might not be around. But you will just have to wait to see if you are trustworthy or untrustworthy. All I have to do is hit the release button for the virus to be released into her blood stream. I will choose when it will be released, but all of you and the rest of the fantastic four will be in this decision too. Whatever you do, I will be watching. Wherever you go, I will be watching. And the choices you make will help decide when I should release the virus into Jamie's blood stream. Until then._

_Dr.Doom_"

Johnny read. Johnny's hands bursts into flames and turned the paper into ashes. "That sick mother-" Johnny got cut off by Sue.

"Johnny!" Sue said. She sighed and looked at Reed. "Reed what were you going to say she had been injected with?"

"I think she has been injected with the storm cloud. If I am correct, she does have powers or she will." Reed said.

**Somewhere in New York**

"Did they get the letter?" a man asked., his face covered by shadows.

"Yes, they did, sir." one of the man's followers said.

"It will only be a matter of time before they make a mistake." the man said.

"Yes, it will be only a matter of time, sir." the man's follower said.

"And when that time comes, the fantastic four will fall. One by one." the man said.

"Yes, they will sir." the man's follower said.

"And what is a better way to beat the fantastic four, then with the little sister of the group?" the man asked.

"Uh, that is the best way to beat them, sir." the man's follower said.

"Yes, it is. And when they fall, I will become the ruler of the world. And young Jamie will be right beside me, causing destruction as well." the man said.

"Yes, she will, sir." the man's follower said.

"And what about young Jamie's boyfriend, Jack?" the man asked.

"What about him, sir?" the man's follower asked.

"You see, he is out of the state. He's all the way in Detroit. And if my good friend down there does his job right...we won't have to worry about him or his brothers." the man said.

"His brothers?" the man's followers asked.

"Yes. Young Jack has three brothers and from what I can tell they would try to rescue young Jamie if my friend doesn't do his job right." the man said.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, who is your friend down there?" the man's follower asked.

"Victor Sweet. He ordered the kill on young Jack's mom about something that has nothing to do with this. And I contacted him and told him about my little plan to destroy the fantastic four, he was all for it. He will not only kill young Jack and his brothers if they go after him, he will kill them if they find out about young Jamie." the man said.

"Do you think Jamie will tell him, sir?" the man's followers asked.

"No. She will not want to worry him. Especially when they find out what she was injected with." the man said.

"That is good, sir." the man's follower said.

"Yes, it is. Now, go." the man said.

"Yes, sir." the man's follower said.

The man's follower walked out of the room and closed the door. He walked off into the dark hallway.

The man stood up, his face still covered by the shadows. He walked over to a window.

"Poor, poor young Jamie." he said. His face now wasn't covered in shadows. He was Dr.Doom.

A/N: MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am a evil bitch, huh? But I hope a good one too, since all of you like this story. Please review! And tell me what you think about all this! Later, my peeps!


	5. Sneaking Out

Rock, Fire and Storms

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: If I owned them, do you think I would be here? I only own Jamie, Lily, Randy and those random people.

"The storm cloud?! But how?!" Sue asked.

"I think Doom, had something from the ship that got covered in the storm cloud and used it to make a liquid substance of it and injected it in Jamie." Reed said.

"So, what are her powers?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know." Reed said.

I sat there in silence, taking this all in.

"What do we do now?" Ben asked.

"We find that sick bastard and make him take the virus out of Jamie!" Johnny said angrily.

"No shit sherlock." I said, speaking for the first time. "But what do we do about me having powers?"

"We will just have to wait and see what kind of powers you got and figure out from there." Reed said.

I groaned at Reed's answer.

"Well, is there a way we can try to figure out her powers?" Sue asked.

"I think we're going to have to wait for them to show their selves." Reed said.

"Oh, what fun that will be." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry kiddo." Ben said.

I nodded. "Can I go to my room?" I asked.

"Okay, but let one of us help you to your room." Reed said.

"I can walk by myself you know." I retorted.

"Come on, Jamie." Sue said helping me.

"I don't need any help." I muttered.

Once I got in my room I grabbed my cell phone that someone had put on my bed side table. I thought about who to call. Lily, Randy or Jack?

I could tell Lily and Rand about what happened. But I couldn't tell Jack. He'll get so worried and he's all the way in Detroit. But I do what to hear his voice. I could call him but not tell him that I might have powers now.

I dialed Jack's cell.

"_Jamie_?" Jack asked.

"Hey Jack." I said smiling at hearing his voice.

"_How are you_?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I'm okay. What about you? You doing okay, Jackie?" I asked.

"_I'm fine J._" Jack said.

I heard someone in the background saying, "_Get off the phone with your boyfriend Jack!_"

"I take it that's your brother, Bobby?" I asked.

"_Yea, he's being a ass. Sorry_." Jack said.

"Its okay, Jack. I know how big brothers _and_ big sisters are." I said.

Jack chuckled. "_Yeah, you do babe." _

"_Jack, get off the phone with your boyfriend! We going to go play hockey_!" I heard Bobby yell again.

"Tell him if he calls me your boyfriend again, he's going to be missing something important to fuck with." I said.

Jack laughed. I heard him tell that to his brother. I heard him then yell at him to give the phone back.

"_Now listen here **Jamie**, me and my little sister are going to play hockey with our other brothers. So, go find some other fairy to suck your cock." _Bobby said.

"Listen _Bobby_, I am not a man and Jack is not a fairy. So go fuck yourself." I said.

"_Nice girlie voice, man. But we got to go bye._" Bobby said hanging up on me.

"That bastard." I said. I dialed Lily.

"_Hey, Stormy!_" Lily said.

"Hey Lily. Guess what happened when I called Jack." I said.

"_What?"_ Lily asked.

I told Lily the whole story.

"_What?! That asshole said that?! I'ma going to whoop his ass!_" Lily said.

"Yo, you can help, but I'm going to be the main one kicking his ass!" I said.

"_What are you going to do if that asshole becomes your brother-in-law one day?" _Lily asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"_I would kick his ass from here to Hong Kong!" _Lily said.

"I know you would, BN." I said.

"_So what else is up? You never showed at the skate park and you never called. When I called earlier Sue said you were asleep."_ Lily said.

"Yeah, about that. Uh, well I got attacked by a follower of Doom's." I said.

"_Wai-wait! What?!"_ Lily asked.

"Yeah and I got injected with something and Reed thinks it was the storm cloud that I got injected with." I said.

"_Okay, so you got powers now or what?"_ Lily asked.

"Well, I might have powers right now, but I don't know what they are. And Doom put something in it and its...well he calls it a virus. It is suppose to make me untrustworthy of everyone I trust." I said. "And make me trust the ones I don't."

"_That's fucking shit!" _Lily half said half yelled.

"Yeah it is." I agreed. "Ugh. It makes me sick that Doom could sink this low. But what do you expect? He used to be Victor Doom, not Dr.Doom."

"_Yeah. I almost rather have Victor Doom back_." Lily said. "_Almost."_

"Yeah, me too." I said

"_Is Reed going to make a anti-virus thing so the virus won't work?_" Lily asked.

"I dunno. I kinda got out of the room before they could start talking about that, you know? I hope Sue doesn't want me to stay here all the time, like she tried to do when they got their powers, you know?" I asked Lily.

"_I do too. But hey, me and Randy can always come and hang out at your place." _Lily said.

"True. But I do NOT want to stay cooped up in this place for days or weeks!" I said.

"_Who would? You have to live with your two siblings, your sister's soon to be husband, and his best friend. And your brother and him are always fighting about something or another._" Lily said.

"Yeah, but it makes life interesting. Maybe, I can ask Sue to let me go to the dirt bike track or the skate park with you and Randy." I said.

"_She'll probably say, someone has to go with you._" Lily pointed out.

I sighed. "I know." I said. "And if she tries to keep me here. I can always sneak out like Johnny did."

"_Yeah! You could! And you'll probably be able to do it unless she keeps someone with you at all times." _Lily said.

"You just had to say that, huh?" I asked.

"_Sorry. But it is Sue_." Lily said.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. I mean, I did grow up with her and all that."

"_Yeah, that's true_." Lily said.

"I'm going to let you go now so I can ask her, okay?" I asked.

"_Okay. Call me back though, got that?_" Lily asked.

"Yes ma'am." I joked. "Later Lily."

"_Later Jamie_." Lily said.

I hung up my phone and went to look for Sue. Instead I ran into my favorite, always ready for trouble brother, Johnny.

"Oh, Johnny?" I asked leaning over his shoulder.

He looked up at me from the sports magazine he was reading. "Yeah, J.?"

"What do you say me and you go ride some dirt bikes or skateboard some?" I asked.

"Jamie, you just woke up about 30 minutes ago! Its too early." Johnny said.

"Too early?!" I asked shocked. Okay, I was adding to the shock but Johnny doesn't need to know.

"Yeah, its too early for you to try sneaking out under Sue's radar." Johnny said.

"What have you done with my brother?!" I asked grabbing and shoulder and shaking it. Johnny pushed my hand away.

"I'm just saying you need rest Jamie. I don't want to have to go find you and find you almost passed out from the pain." Johnny said acting like a over protective brother.

"But you could go with me!" I said.

"No, Jamie." Johnny said.

"Fine. I see how it is. You just don't want me to be able to forget that I could turn evil and that I have powers that I don't know what the fuck they are." I said, walking out of the room and toward my room.

One...two...three. "Jamie wait!" Johnny said coming after me. Right on time.

"What Johnny?" I asked turning around.

Johnny took a deep breath. "Go grab your board and dirt bike stuff." Johnny said.

"Thank-you Johnny!" I said running and hugging him. He pushed me away.

"Yeah, yeah." he muttered walking to his room to get his stuff.

I ran to my room. Once I was in my room I pumped my arms in the air. "Yesssss!" I said.

I grabbed my board, and all my dirt bike stuff. I stuffed it all in a bag, except my board. That wouldn't fit.. I checked my clothes. They were the same ones from when I got attacked. I quickly took them off and put on a pair of jeans with holes in the knees. I then slipped on a black tank top that just showed a little bit of my stomach that was in good shape from all the stuff I do. I slipped a black tee shirt that had a skull on it with a knife behind it and a flower design around it on. It said "The lost souls". I then grabbed my leather jacket. It was like Johnny's but a female version. I ran a brush through my hair and tied it up in a pony tail.

I heard a knock at my door. It went one, three, two, with three seconds between the knocks so it went, one...three...two. I knew it was Johnny from the knock. Me and him came up for it when we wanted to sneak out and go have some fun without Sue giving us a lecture.

I slipped my bag on my shoulder and grabbed my board. I opened the door and poked my head out at Johnny.

"You ready, Jamie?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I got my stuff." I said.

"Including your helmet for skateboarding?" Johnny asked.

"Opps." I said. "One sec." I ducked in my room and grabbed my helmet. I clipped it onto my bag. I stepped out of my room. "Ready."

"Come on." Johnny said leading the way out of the apartment. We made it to the garage where the gang keeps their cars. Johnny went to his hot red convertible. He had gotten a new one after Ben had wrecked his last one. His license plate said "Torched". I threw my bag and board in the back seat along with Johnny's stuff. I got in the seat and buckled as Johnny did the same. Johnny started the car and we were off!

"Sue is going to kill me." Johnny said as we drove.

"I'll protect ya, bro." I said.

"You better. This was your idea." Johnny said.

"So? You love the idea." I said with a classic Storm smirk on my face.

"Yeah, that's true." Johnny said with a Storm smirk of his own.

"So where to first?" I asked.

"Where are Lily and Randy?" Johnny ask.

"Oh shit. Let me call Lily." I said twisting around to grab my cell out of my bag. I dialed Lily's number.

"_Yo, talk to me." _Lily said.

"Hey, Lily where are you and R-dog?" I asked.

"_Me and R-dog are at the skate park." _Lily said. I could hear Randy saying something about us calling him "R-dog".

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit. Later!" I said hanging up my phone.

"They're at the skate park." I told Johnny.

"Okay, we'll go there first." Johnny said taking a turn to go to the skate park.

"This is like old times, huh Johnny?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah it is, Jamie." Johnny said, his voice soft.

I knew what he was thinking about. He was thinking about when he would grab me all the time and tickle me or carry me around pretending to drop me. Those old times.

I sighed. "I wish it was like that again." I mumbled to myself.

A/N: Another chapter done! And a long one too:D I hope you guys like this chapter!


	6. Live For The Moment

1Fire, Rock and Storms

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Maybe for my birthday, but I don't own them. I only own Jamie, Lily, Randy and those random people you don't know.

It felt like old times riding dirt bikes with Johnny. He and I always loved doing the crazy stuff.

I glanced at Randy who was talking to some girl that had followed us to the dirt bike tracks after we had been at the skate park. I shook my head. If only he knew Lily liked him. I sighed as Johnny came back down after pulling off "The Handstand". I flipped my eye part down and gunned my dirt bike.

I took off once Johnny was in the clear. Once I was in air I pulled a trick, I call "The Back Flip Grab". It is a move I came up with and it is so cool! Once I am high enough in the air, I stand up and use the handle bars to help. I do a back flip off the handle bars. Before I can go down, I grab the tail end of my bike and jerk myself back into the seat. I then have to land. A lot of people think it can't be done, but it can be. I am one of the few people who can do it. Johnny is the only other one that can pull it off.

I circled around and went back up again. I pulled off a "Superman" and landed perfectly. I rode up next to Johnny who was signing autographs. I flipped my eye part up and looked at Johnny.

"Nice move, sis." Johnny said as he signed another autograph.

"Thanks." I said. I quickly rode over to Randy and Lily before people could ask for my autograph. The girl that had been with Randy was gone.

"Hey, guys." I said getting off my bike and taking off my helmet.

"Hey, J. That was a sweet, "Back Flip Grab"." Randy said.

"Thanks, man. But you know how we Storms do our thing." I said with the Storm smirk in place.

"Yo, Stormy, what are we going to do about you having powers, huh?" Lily asked. I had told Randy about the whole getting attacked and injected thing.

I shrugged. "It ain't like Sue and Johnny are going to let me help them fight bad guys. I mean, if it would save the world or it was their last option then, yeah they would. But, they won't any other way. And then you have Reed and Ben. I don't think they would like me fighting evil guys after homework."

Randy nodded his head. "That's true."

I glanced at Johnny. "And besides do you honestly think I want to put up with that all the time?" I asked pointing at Johnny who was signing autographs.

"If you did, I would ask," Lily said, before grabbing my shoulders and shaking them. "What the hell have you done with my best friend?!"

I pushed Lily off of me. "Yeah, yeah." My cell phone rang. I knew who it was from the ring tone. The ring tone was, "Live For The Moment" by Monster Magnet. I had picked it for Jack, because I had no idea what ring tone to use for him. I grabbed my phone out of my bag, and stepped away from Lily and Randy.

"Hey, Jack." I said.

"_Hey, Jamie. Sorry about my asshole, dickhead of a brother." _Jack said.

"Its okay. I know how they can be. So, did you have a good time playing hockey?" I asked.

"_Yeah, I did. We won of course." _Jack said. I knew he had his Mercer smirk on.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face. I'm the one who flips off of dirt bikes in mid-air." I said.

"_Yeah, yeah you do, do that."_ Jack said.

"So, how is everything? Including that asshole you call a brother." I said.

Jack let out a snort/chuckle (A/N: Y'all know what I'm talking about). _"Everything is good. We had Thanksgiving dinner today and then Bobby dragged us to go play some hockey."_

"That's good. How's your brothers? Jerry, Angel and Bobby?" I asked.

"_They're good. Jerry is doing good with his family and everything. Angel is back with Sofi aka La Vida Loca. And well, you heard Bobby yourself." _Jack said.

"Yeah, I did. Which sucks. I'm going to have to kick his ass. You know, that right?" I asked.

"_Yeah, I know J._" Jack said. "_So, what are you up to? Causing trouble?" _

"Not at the moment. I got Johnny to take me to the skate park where Lily and Randy where and now we are at the dirt bike track doing tricks and all that." I said, kinda lying. I didn't tell him how I got Johnny to do it or anything that had to do with me getting attacked and injected with the whole storm cloud and virus.

"_Cool. So, has Lily told Randy she likes him yet?"_ Jack asked.

"Nope, and I doubt she ever will." I said.

"_She might. You never know."_ Jack said.

"Don't get all smart on me Jackie." I said.

"_I'm just being myself. Is it my fault I'm smarter then you?"_ Jack asked teasingly.

"You are not smarter then me! I am a Storm. And we always get straight A's." I said.

"_That's true...most of the time."_ Jack said.

"Hardy har har. That's so funny I forgot to laugh." I said.

Jack chuckled and then he sighed. _"I miss ya, Jamie."_

"I miss you too Jackie." I said.

"_Bobby keeps calling me a fairy and saying you're my boyfriend."_ Jack said.

"So I've heard." I said. "But we know I'm a girl and that you aren't a fairy."

"_Yeah, we do."_ Jack said.

I happened to look over to the entrance of the dirt bike track place and saw three people walk in.

"Oh, shit!" I said.

"_What? What is it Jamie?"_ Jack asked.

"Sue, Reed and Ben just showed up at the dirt bike tracks!" I said.

"_Oh, fuck." _Jack said.

"Yeah. I better let you go so me and Johnny can try and sneak out of here." I said

"_Okay. I love you, J."_ Jack said.

"I love you too, Jack. Bye." I said.

"_Bye."_ Jack said. I hung up my phone and went back to my bag. I put my cell phone in it.

"Lily, Randy we have to go!" I said.

"What? Why?" Lily asked.

"Sue, Reed and Ben just showed up!" I said stuffing all my stuff into my bag. I ran to Johnny holding on to my bag and grabbed his arm and jerked him over to Lily and Radny.

"What the hell, Jamie?" Johnny asked.

"Sue, Reed and Ben just showed up! We got to go!" I said.

"Oh." Johnny said before grabbing my arm. I grabbed Lily's and she grabbed Randy's. We ran to the back entrance. We ran all the way around the place to get to Johnny's car. We all jumped in it and Johnny started it. Johnny drove out of there as fast as he could. He slowed down when we had about 5 miles in between us and Sue, Reed and Ben.

"Where are we going to go?" Randy asked in the backseat.

"We can't go to the Baxter building. They probably know you aren't there." Lily said.

"Uh, we could uh we could go to uh I dunno." I said.

"We could go to the mall or the movies." Johnny said.

"Movies." me, Lily and Randy said at the same time.

"Movies it is." Johnny said.

Johnny turned to head to the movies when all of a sudden a light pole came out of no were and landed in front of us. Johnny slammed on the breaks trying to avoid the pole. I watched as we got closer and closer to the pole.

A/N: (gasps) Who threw the pole?! I want to know!!!!! LOL I know who did, but do you? (Evil grin) Please review!


	7. Powers & Doom Don't Make A Good Combo

Rock, Fire and Storms

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: If I owned them do you think I would be here? I only own, Jamie, Lily, Randy and those random people.

A/N: I HAVE A IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS AT THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I braced myself for the impact wishing that something could stop us. Almost as though my wish was being granted a strong wind came out of no were and blew the pole back, so we didn't hit it.

I saw a figure step in front of the car.

"Hello Johnny, Jamie. We meet again." Dr.Doom said. Yep, he was standing right in front of me. I glanced at Johnny and saw the rage in his eyes. He was going to burst into flames.

Johnny got out of the car. "Jamie, you, Lily and Randy stay in the car." Johnny said walking in between the car and Doom.

"Oh, Johnny, do you think you by your self can stop me?" Doom asked with a chuckle. "No, you won't be able to. I want your sister and I am going to get her one way or another."

"The hell you are." Johnny said.

Doom chuckled. He raised his hand and a bolt of electricity came out and slammed into Johnny's chest making him go flying back over the car. I turned around and saw him get back up and burst into flames and fly at Doom, throwing fire balls at him, that seemed to have no effect on Doom.

Doom picked up the pole and slammed it into Johnny's chest making him hit the ground hard.

"Johnny!" I yelled. I looked at Lily and Randy. "One of you call Sue and them." I said getting out of the car.

"What are you going to do?" Lily asked as I did get out. I looked at her. Randy was calling Sue on his cell.

"I'm going to help my brother." I said. I walked 'till I was between the car and Doom and Johnny was to my left on the ground hurt.

Doom looked at me. "Jamie, what are you doing? You don't want to get hurt now do you?" he asked sarcastically.

"If its me you want Doom, you don't have to hurt my brother." I said more bravely then I felt. I was scared. I didn't know what my powers were if I had any and I was facing a evil bad guy who has powers and could kill me if he wanted to.

"Oh, but I do. They won't let me take you without a fight." Doom said.

"And you think this helps?" I asked.

"I can beat them and then take you." Doom said.

"Oh, you have this all planned huh?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, yes I do. I had my follower wait for you outside young Jack's apartment and wait to attack and inject you with the storm cloud and virus." Doom said.

"You son-of-a-bitch." I said.

"Watch your langue (A/N: Spelling? I suck LOL) Jamie." Doom said.

"You can't tell me what to do you asshole." I said angrily.

"Oh, but I will be able to once my virus takes action." Doom said.

"What-the-fuck-ever." I said.

"Langue." Doom said swinging the light pole at me. I went to duck but it slammed into my side sending me flying. I would have went into a building but something grabbed me and sat me safely on the ground. I look to my right and saw Sue, Reed and Ben.

"Doom. Its clobbering time." Ben said rushing at Doom. He grabbed the pole as it came at him and made Doom go flying himself.

Sue came to me and hugged me. "Jamie are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, but go check on Johnny!" I said.

Sue looked at Johnny who was now trying to sit up. She nodded and ran to him. I stood up slowly. That had hurt like a bitch. I watched as it seemed like Doom was winning. Johnny was out. He had gotten the wind knocked out of him.

Anger was bubbling inside of me ready to burst. I watched Doom slam the pole, which he had picked back up into Sue's side, making her fly and hit the side of a car. That was it.

I clenched my fist and wished that my powers would show them selves. I started to head toward Doom who had just hit Ben with the pole. He started to aim for Reed but, something told me to stick my hand out and wave it in the direction I wanted the pole to go in. I did it and the pole went flying in the other direction as a huge gust of wind came out of no where and slammed into.

_Was that me? Or something else? Oh, God I'm confused, _I thought.

I waved my hand at Doom and a gust of wind came and knocked him away and made him hit the ground. It was me. Reed looked at me. He knew it was me too.

I saw Doom stand and raise his hand to send a bolt of electricity at Reed.

"Reed!" I yelled sticking my hand out hoping that I could move Reed out of the way or counter the bolt of electricity. But I got a huge surprise when a bolt of my own electricity came out of my hand and slam into Doom's, allowing Reed to get away.

A/N:O Okay here is the question!!!!!

QUESTION!!!

What do you guys think her powers are? Whoever gets it right will get cookies. Just give me your e-mail address! Here's a hint:

What do wind and electricity both have a active part in?

Please answer or try to! And please review!


	8. A Storm With Storm Powers How Ironic

Rock, Fire and Storms  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I do not own them! I only own, Jamie, Lily, Randy and those random people.

I stared in shock. I couldn't believe it. One second wind is at my command and now electricity too? This is weird.

"I see your powers are very strong." Doom said standing back up.

I saw Ben and Sue come and stand in front of me with Reed. Johnny was slowly getting better. I ran to Johnny as Sue, Reed and Ben held off Doom.

"Johnny, are you okay?" I asked kneeling beside him.

"I'll be okay, J. But what about you? Your powers just showed themselfs." Johnny said.

"I'll be okay, Johnny." I said.

Johnny nodded his head. My mind was working in over drive. How could I have both wind and electricity? I was trying to figure it out when I saw a pole that Doom or Ben had ripped out of the ground come flying at me and Johnny.

I stuck out my hand, hoping for some wind to come and blow it away from me and Johnny. Instead of wind or even electricity shooting out, flames came bursting out of my hand and hit the pole turning it into ash.

"What the hell?" I heard Johnny asked from behind me.

"I don't know." I said feeling a little scared. And then like a ton of bricks it hit me. I knew what my powers were. I had storm powers. Okay, so fire doesn't really have anything to do with storms, but it does. And wind and electricity are a part of storms. That means I probably have water powers too! "I know what my power is."

"What?" Johnny asked.

I looked at him. "Storm. My power is like a storm! Wind, electricity, and fire! I probably have water powers too!"

A face of realization came to Johnny's face. "That makes sense." he said.

I nodded. "Yeah, it does." I looked and saw Doom hit Ben with a pole, Reed with a bolt of electricity, and Sue with a pole. He then looked at me.

"'Till next time, young Jamie." he said before walking away.

I stood, helping Johnny up and walked to Sue who was the closest. "Sue?" I asked bending down with Johnny.

"Yeah, Jamie?" Sue asked sitting up and looking at me.

"I know what my powers are. I have storm powers. Wind, electricity, and fire all have a active part in storms. I probably have water powers too." I said as Reed, Ben, Lily and Randy came to us.

Lily wrapped her arms around me as did Randy.

"Oh, thank God you're okay." Lily said.

"You scared us a few times, J." Randy said.

"Sorry guys." I said. "Now, stop hugging me!" Lily and Randy pulled away from me.

I stood back up. "So, what now?" I asked.

(Later that night)

"Wait! So, now I have to stay here, at the Baxter building all the time?!" I asked.

Lily and Randy were back at their houses and me and everyone else was at the Baxter building.

"Yes, Jamie. Its to make sure that nothing bad happens to you." Sue said.

"That's not fair! I have a life! I have school!" I said.

"Yes, I know, Jamie. But this is for your own good. You are still going to school, but one of us will be with you at all times." Sue said.

"Sue, I can take care of myself!" I said.

"Jamie, I know you can take care of yourself, but 'till we can figure out how strong you are and its to make sure Doom, isn't able to get you." Sue said.

"Sue, he put a virus in me to make me not trust you guys! I don't think he has to try and get me! He can just release the virus and I'm on his side!" I said, trying to make them understand.

"Its for your protection, Jamie and that's it." Sue said. I knew this was the end of the argument.

Angry, upset, tired, confused and even a bit scared, I stood up and walked to my room. I collapsed on my bed. I held my pillow to my face and yelled and screamed into it. I almost didn't notice the wind picking up in my room. And the window and door were shut.

When I realized the wind picking up, I took a deep breath to calm myself and counted to ten. The wind died down. I sighed. Life sucks at times like this. Just when I get cool powers, I can't go out or anything. I groaned. I felt like punching a wall. I suddenly felt a need to hear Jack's voice. But my cell phone was in my bag and my bag was in the living room. I got up and stuck my head out my door.

I didn't see anyone. I walked to the living room and saw only, Alicia, Ben's girlfriend. I kept quiet as I went to my bag.

"Jamie?" Alicia asked.

I gave her a look. How did she know it was me? "Uh, yeah, its me Alicia." I said.

"How are you doing, hon?" she asked.

I shrugged, which I don't know why I did. "Alright, I guess, but I just can't believe Sue."

Alicia nodded. "I can understand that, but you also have to realize it's Sue's responsibility to make sure you are healthy and things like that."

"I know, but I wish she would let up some." I said.

Alicia nodded again. "Why don't you try talking to her tomorrow, when the both of you have calmed down?"

I nodded my head. "I'll try that, thanks Alicia."

"No problem, Jamie." Alicia said.

Holding onto my bag, I went back to my room. I closed the door and laied on my bed. I grabbed my cell phone out of my bag and called Jack's cell.

"_Jamie_?" came Jack's deep soothing voice.

"Yeah, its me, Jackie." I said.

"_How you doing, babe_?" Jack asked.

I sighed. "Alright, I guess. Sue, kinda grounded me for going out when I wasn't suppose to." I kinda lied. I mean, I was sort of grounded but not for the reason, Jack thought it was.

"_Sorry, babe. That must suck_." Jack said.

"Yea, it does, but what can I do?" I asked.

"_Nothing." _Jack said.

"Yep, nothing." I said, sighing. "So, how are you doing, Jackie?"

"_Alright I guess. Me and my brothers are going to my Mom's lawyer's office tomorrow." _Jack said.

"And here I am complaining of getting grounded." I said, feeling bad for that when, Jack's Mom had just died.

"_J., your problems are just as important as mine._" Jack said.

I sighed. "Doesn't feel that way."

"_Well, they are to me." _Jack said. I knew Jack was grinning that soft, sweet grin of his.

"Yeah, yeah. My bro and sis had to fight Doom today." I said.

"_Are they okay?"_ Jack asked.

"Yeah, so are Reed and Ben." I said.

"_Good."_ Jack said. _"What about you? Were you with them?"_

"Nope." I lied. I didn't want to make Jack worry about me.

"_Good, because I didn't want to come back up there and kick his ass." _Jack said. I knew he was smirking.

"Stop smirking, Jack Andrew Mercer." I said. "Doom would kill you."

"_Maybe. But maybe I would be able to kick his ass."_ Jack said.

I chuckled. "Maybe, Jackie. I don't know." I said.

"_Are you okay?" _Jack asked. _"Because I think, the grounding isn't what's fully upsetting you."_

"I'm okay, Jackie, just upset, tired and bored." I said.

"_Well, I don't know what to do for you being upset and bored, but for the tired, you should go to bed and get some rest, Jamie."_ Jack said.

"You sound like, Sue or Reed or Ben." I said.

"_Well, I worry about you, babe."_ Jack said.

"I know you do. I worry about you too." I said. I yawned. Okay, I really was tired and it was barely 9:00.

Jack chuckled. _"Get some rest, babe."_ Jack said.

"Fine, I'll go to sleep." I said.

"_I love you, J."_ Jack said.

"I love you too, Jack." I said.

"_Sweet dreams, Jamie. Bye."_ Jack said.

"Sweet dreams, Jack. Bye." I said. I hung up my phone. I hooked it up to its charger thing and sat it on my bedside table. I got in my pajama's and crawled into bed. I feel asleep within minutes, unaware that by this time next week, I might be in danger and working beside Doom.

A/N: CLIFFY! LOL I am always leaving cliffy for you guys, huh? Sorry, about that but it makes the story interesting, huh? And don't worry I'll get the next chapter out once its done!

REVIEW NOW!


	9. I Couldn't Protect Her

Rock, Fire and Storms

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I ain't rich. I only own, Jamie, Lily, Randy and those random people!

A/N: Sorry, about the wait, my peeps! But here it is:D Enjoy!

IMPORTANT NOTE: This takes place 5 days after the last chapter!

I was walking with Johnny to his car. It was Johnny's turn to go with me to school and now school was over. As me and Johnny walked to his car, a bolt of electricity came from somewhere and landed right in front of me and Johnny.

I jumped backwards, as did Johnny.

"Hello, Johnny, Jamie." came the voice of Doom, from our right.

"Jamie, call Sue and them." Johnny said, getting in between me and Doom.

"It won't help, Johnny." Doom said.

"Why not?" Johnny asked.

Doom chuckled. "Because the virus is going to be released in a bit."

"The hell it will." Johnny said. Johnny grew a fire ball and threw it at Doom. Doom threw a bolt of electricity. As they went back and forth, like that, I got my cell out. I started to call, Sue, but Doom hit me with a bolt of electricity.

I went flying a good 5 feet and landed on the ground hard.

"Jamie!" Johnny yelled.

"I'm fine!" I yelled back.

I watched as Doom hit Johnny with another electricity bolt and made him hit the side of the school, hard.

"Johnny!" I yelled. I think he either got the wind knocked out of him or he got knocked out.

"He can't help you now, Jamie." Doom said, walking toward me slowly.

I stood up to face Doom. "He might not be able to help me, but Sue, Reed and Ben can and they'll be here soon." I said, not sure if that was true or not.

"It doesn't matter, by that time, you will be working for me." Doom said.

"Yeah right!" I said. I raised my hand and made a gush of wind slam into Doom. While he was down, I tried to hit him with a bolt of electricity, but he countered it with one of his own.

"Did you really, think you could get me with that for a second time?" Doom asked, standing up.

I shrugged. "Yeah, kinda."

Doom chuckled. "Don't make that mistake again, Jamie." Doom then hit me with a bolt of electricity. I went flying and landed on the ground.

Doom pulled out a remote of some sort. He then pushed the button as I stood up. As soon as he pushed that button, I fell to my knees in pain. It felt like I was getting stabbed all over, but mainly in my head/neck, and around my heart.

I yelled and screamed from the pain, before I blacked out.

SOMEWHERE IN DETROIT

Bobby ran to his baby brother who was shot. "Jack, come on Jack you got to live. Don't die on me you little fairy." he said.

Jack coughed up blood. He had been shot in the shoulder and legs.

"Come on, Jack. Stay with us!" Bobby said.

Jack coughed again. His breathing became shallow. He started to close his eyes.

"Come on, Jack! You can't die!" Bobby said.

Jack just layed there for a second.

"No, no, no!" Bobby said.

All of a sudden, Jack coughed and his breathing became more regular.

Bobby sighed. Jack would be okay.

SOMEWHERE IN NEW YORK

Doom looked at Jamie. She was laying on a cot with her right wrist shackled to the wall. And she would stay like that 'till she woke up and was under his control. Which shouldn't be too long.

And she would have to be trained, before she went and reeked trouble on the city of New York.

Doom smiled. The Fantastic Four would be destroyed by one of their own. And when that time came, they won't be ready for Jamie's power and they won't want to hurt her. So, Doom already had this one in the bag.

Doom chuckled as he walked out of Jamie's temporary room. When the time came for Jamie to show her brother, and sister how strong she had became, would be a mighty fine day.

It would be the day that the Fantastic Four fall.

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN NEW YORK

Sue ran to her younger brother, who was sitting up, against the school wall.

"Johnny! Are you okay?" Sue asked as Reed and Ben came beside her.

Johnny didn't answer.

"Johnny?" Reed asked.

Johnny didn't answer.

"Flame boy?" Ben asked.

Johnny didn't answer.

"Johnny where's Jamie?" Sue asked, not seeing her little sister.

"Doom got her." Johnny said.

"What?" Sue asked.

"Doom got her. I...I couldn't protect her, Sue." Johnny said.

"Oh, Johnny!" Sue hugged her brother.

"We'll get her back." Reed said.

"Yeah, Doom won't be able to keep her for long." Ben said.

Johnny wasn't so sure. But he hoped that they would have Jamie back soon. But something told him, that they weren't going to get Jamie back for a long while.

A/N: Sorry about the wait, my peeps, but here you go! I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Sneak Attack

Rock, Fire and Storms  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I only own, Jamie, Lily, Randy and those random people!

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter!

IMPORTANT NOTE: This takes place three months after the last chapter!!!!! So it is in February.

SOMEWHERE IN DETROIT

Jack was finally able to walk around, without his crutches. He had to have a wheelchair at first, then crutches, but now, he didn't need either one.

Jack looked at his cell. He hadn't talked to Jamie in three months. He picked it up and dialed her number.

"I'm sorry, but the number you have called is no longer in service." came the voice.

Jack closed his phone. He wondered if everything was okay. He shrugged. It probably was, he just was over reacting. Right?

SOMEWHERE IN NEW YORK

Doom watched as Jamie destroyed all of his Doom bots. She had grown stronger the last three months.

Jamie brought a gust of wind against the bots, destroying the rest of them.

"Very good, Jamie, very good. You'll be ready to face your brother and sister soon." Doom said.

(A/N: Jamie's pov again)

I nodded my head to his praise. "Thank you, sir." I said.

"Why don't you go rest, hmm?" Doom asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." I said, before walking out of the training room and headed to my room.

I couldn't wait to face, my brother and sister. I had been training for three whole months. I couldn't wait for the chance to show how strong I was and the most important thing. To destroy them

(A/N: Third person pov)

Doom looked around the training room. Jamie had made the room look like a battle field.

Doom chuckled. That chuckle soon turned into a full on evil laugh.

Jamie would kill the Fantastic Four. And then he would rule the whole world with her right next to him.

THE BAXTER BUILDING

Johnny walked past his little sisters room. He wanted to open the door and see his little sister drawing, writing or reading or talking with Randy and Lily or even talking to Jack on her cell.

He just wanted her home. That's all he wanted.

But it wasn't going to happen.

Johnny sighed. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer and went back to her room. He sat on his bed and drunk the beer. He had been having more beer then usual. He felt guilty for not protecting Jamie. It was his fault that she had been kidnaped.

Johnny finished the beer and sat it on his bedside table with the rest. He ran a hand over his head. He went out to the balcony and jumped over it, not even yelling, "Flame On!". he burst into flames as he fly around the city, hoping to see Jamie.

BACK TO DOOM

Doom looked at the security cameras that he had put up to protect his hideout. He saw Johnny flying nearby, no doubt looking for Jamie.

Doom smirked and called for Jamie. Jamie came into the room.

"Yes, sir?" Jamie asked.

"Go...'play' with your brother. I think he misses you." Doom said.

Jamie nodded, a evil smirk appearing on her face. "Oh, we'll have some fun sir." Jamie said, before walking out of the room.

Doom laughed. Oh, this was going to be fun.

BACK TO JOHNNY

Johnny was circling around, looking for Jamie. He was about to give up when a blast of water came from behind and slammed into his back, knocking him to the ground.

A/N: Okay, first off I'm sorry about the wait but I had writers block! The most evil foe a writer can have, besides mean evil parents! Yeah...anyway, I hope you guys liked this new chapter:D REVIEW PLEASE!

I WANT 7 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	11. Just Wait And See

Rock, Fire and Storms  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I ain't rich, so figure it out! I only own, Jamie, Lily, Randy and those random people!

A/N: Enjoy my peeps:D

Johnny pushed himself up and looked behind him at where the water had come from.

He felt a burst of surprise when he saw that it was, Jamie.

"Jamie!" Johnny yelled.

Jamie had a evil smirk on. She was wearing dark blood red pants, a black and red corset and a dark blood red trench coat. And also black combat boots. Her dirty blond hair had blood red streaks in it now. Her eyes seemed different. Same color but as if they had changed in some why.

"Johnny...my dear brother...how are you?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, what are you doing?! I'm your brother!" Johnny said.

"So? Your still the one that didn't protect me...but that's okay. Cause you see, I like working for Doom." Jamie said.

"Jamie, that's not you talking! That's Doom!" Johnny said.

Jamie chuckled. "No, this is me. This is everything I've kept in for so long."

Johnny shook his head. "No, this is not you!"

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Tsk tsk Johnny boy...such denial...heh guess I'll have to teach you a lesson." Jamie waved her hand and a burst of wind came and picked Johnny up and threw him into a tree.

"Jamie stop this! This, this all of this is not you!" Johnny yelled.

Jamie rolled her eyes again. "I guess your just hard headed." Jamie said, throwing a blast of water at him. Johnny got out of the way in time. He burst into flames.

"I don't want to hurt you Jamie, but I have to protect myself." Johnny said, throwing a fire ball at Jamie.

Jamie sent a water burst at the fire ball, making it go up in smoke. Jamie sent a bolt of electricity at Johnny. Johnny flew out of the path of the blot and sent another fire ball at Jamie.

Jamie went to move out of the way, but Johnny threw another fire ball at her and it hit her leg. "ARGH!" Jamie yelled.

Fire could hurt Jamie, even though she could make her own fire balls. Johnny filed that bit of info away for later.

Jamie glared at Johnny and threw a burst of wind at him, making him fly into a tree.

Johnny pushed himself up and studied Jamie for a second. She looked like his sister, walked like her, and talked like her, but it wasn't her.

It wasn't the same little sister who, when she was younger would stay up till he got home from a date or hanging out and ask if everything went alright and then want him to tuck her into bed again.

It wasn't the same little sister who, when she was younger and had bad dreams and would run to his room and snuggle to close to him, saying he protected her from the monster in her room.

It wasn't the same little sister who, when she was younger, would race behind him as he stood up for her against bullies and then check over his wounds, and then hug him and kiss his cheek, saying she loved him.

It wasn't the same little sister who, had yelled at him for drag racing and then hugged him tightly, still getting on him and at the same time telling him she loved him and he better be happy he was okay.

It wasn't the same little sister who, loved doing wild and crazy things like him and yet still, had a brain like Sue.

It wasn't the same little sister who, had not talked to him for a whole week just because he had not watched a movie with her after he had promised to.

It wasn't his sister standing in front of him. It was instead Doom who had taken over or brain washed his sister.

"Jamie! Listen to me! This is not you!" Johnny tried again.

Jamie just laughed. It sounded evil, not like her normal laugh. "Oh, your still not getting it, huh? This is me brother dear. And no one else."

"No it's not! Think of Sue, Reed, Ben, Alicia, Lily, Randy and me! We're your friends and family and we love you!"

Jamie just rolled her eyes. "I could use a good laugh. What else you got brother?" she questioned, leaning against a tree, with her legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles and her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're my sister Jamie! My baby sister! I love you and I don't want to hurt you!"

Jamie laughed. "Next."

"Sue is your sister! She loves you! She's been worried about you!"

Jamie rolled her eyes this time. "Next."

"What about Ben and Reed? They love you too! So does Alicia! They're worried about you!"

Jamie yawned. "Next."

"What about your best friends Lily and Randy? Huh?! They love each other and don't even know it! Come on sis! They're worried about you!"

"Is that all you got?" Jamie asked, with a sarcastic roll of her eyes.

Johnny tried to think of anyone else his sister loved and cared for and would die for. It then popped into his head. Jack.

Johnny hoped this would work. If it didn't... He didn't even want to think about it.

"What about Jack?" Johnny questioned.

Jamie's eyes looked confused at Jack's name, as if she knew the name and yet couldn't remember it.

"Jack your boyfriend. The guy you love." Johnny stated.

Jamie shook her head, as if trying to clear it.

"The guy I don't like simply because he's your boyfriend and he's older then you!"

Jamie placed her right palm against her forehead, as if she had headache.

"You have to remember him sis! You love him!"

Jamie shook her head again and looked at Johnny as if seeing him for the first time. Her eyes were clouded as if trying to fight a battle no one else was.

"Jamie he loves you as do everyone else!" Johnny tried.

"No...no...not gonna work...no." Jamie mumbled, pressing her hand against her forehead.

"He does! So do, I, Sue, Ben, Reed, Alicia, Lily and Randy!"

"No...stop it... SHUT UP!" Jamie finished in a yell. Her eyes were the same. Not hers. She stumble away from the tree and glared at Johnny. "It's not going to do anything. You can't stop it."

"Stop what?!" Johnny asked, cursing at himself since it had not worked.

"Stop the end of the Fantastic Four." Jamie said, before taking flight on the wind currents and disappearing from sight.

Johnny stood there for a second, standing against the tree. He then took off running and jumped into the air, yelling, "Flame On!"

He flew back to the Baxter Building.

"Sue?" he questioned, looking for his sister.

"What Johnny?" Sue asked, looking at her brother.

"We got a problem." Johnny said.

**WITH JAMIE**

Jamie had flown back to the hideout and was now sitting on her bed in her room. She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

(A/N: Bad Jamie is **bold **and the good Jamie is _italics _so there ya go.)

_Your not going to win._

**How the hell would you know? Your not physic.**

_No, but I do know my brother and sister. They're gonna win and your gonna go bye bye._

**Don't dream on it bitch.**

_Look who's talking. _

**Shut the fuck up!**

_Go to hell!_

**Living with you is hell!**

_Then get the fuck outta my head!_

**Nope. Sorry sweetheart not happening. Living with you is a small price to pay for taking over the world.**

_Great. Another person who wants to take over the world. News flash! It's getting old!_

**So what? This time me and Doom are gonna win and your gonna be lost to your brother, sister, friends and that Jack guy.**

_That's not gonna happen. _

**Just wait and see. Just wait and see.**

_Ooooh. A threat. How scary._

**Laugh if you want to but I will win.**

Jamie pulled her head out of her hands. They were the same as they had been. Different, not her own.

She whispered to no one, "Just wait and see."

A/N SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I HAD WRITERS BLOCK:( BUT HERE YA GO:D REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. A Sisters Love

Rock, Fire And Storms  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Only Jamie, Lily, Randy and those random people!

A/N: Enjoy peoples!

Johnny, Sue, Reed and Ben were trying to come up with a plan to stop Jamie, but every single idea got shot down by someone.

Johnny sighed and sat down in a chair. "Okay, so we got no ideas. This is just great!" he mumbled sarcastically.

Sue placed her hand on Johnny's shoulder. She knew exactly how he felt. She was the older sister. She had been there for both their siblings when their mother had died when they were little. Sue herself had only been, 15, Johnny had been, 11 and Jamie had only been, 4.

She (Jamie) hadn't fully understood that their mom wasn't coming back. She knew their mother had been sick, but not deathly sick. And she had took it so hard. There would be times when she'd call for their mother, only to remember she was gone and never coming back Or she'd have a bad dream and want their mom but their dad would remind her that she wasn't coming back.

Sue blinked back tears as she remembered those times. Jamie could barely remember their mother, since she had died when she had been so young.

And then their father had died not to long before they had went up into space and got hit by the cosmic storm. Jamie had kinda shut down for a little bit, but then she went back to being Jamie, but he eyes showed her sadness at their father's death. Sue knew how much Jamie missed their parents. There had been nights, when Jamie would say her prayers and Sue would over hear them.

_**Flashback**_

_Sue was walking down the hall, when she heard Jamie's voice._

"_...Please take care of Sue, Johnny, Reed and Ben when they fight the bad guys. Please watch out for them." Jamie sighed a little. "And if you would...tell my mom and dad I love them and that I miss them and that...Sue and even Johnny are doing a good job of raising me. And mom, dad, if your listening...I love you." Jamie finished, her voice sounding like she was on the verge of crying._

_Sue could then hear Jamie getting in her bed. _

_Sue wiped away the tears that had gathered in her eyes and had started to roll down her cheeks. She poked her head in Jamie's room. _

"_Night Jamie."_

"_Night Sue." came Jamie's voice from her dark room. Her voice sounding as strong as ever. A trait she had gained from Johnny, to hide her emotions._

_Sue closed the door and went to her room, feeling as if her parents where there, watching over Jamie and her. She knew they were. She knew they were watching over Johnny as well._

_Sue smiled at a picture of her parents and kissed the tip of her fingers and placed on her parents picture, on their foreheads (on her dad's forehead and then her mom's)_.

"_I love you guys and miss you." she whispered, before getting into her bed. _

_**End Flashback**_

Sue quietly left the room, wanting to be alone and get some fresh air. She stepped out onto the balcony. She placed her hands on the ledge and started out into the city.

She took a deep breath of the fresh air. It comforted her somewhat, that Jamie was somewhere in the city, breathing the same air she was.

"Oh, Jamie...I'm sorry." Sue whispered, her heart felt apology carrying in the wind.

She was sorry, that she (Jamie) didn't remember their mother, sorry that their dad had died right before the whole cosmic storm thing happened, sorry that she (Sue) had not been able to save her when Doom had took her, sorry that Johnny was a idiot when it came to her and Jack, sorry that she (Jamie) was caught up in this mess and most of all, sorry that she had not been the best sister.

Sue blinked back a few tears. For some reason, a song came to mind. A song Jamie had once been singing in her room while drawing. Jamie had the artist talent in their family. Johnny had the sports talent and Sue had the smarts talent. Jamie had their mother's singing voice, and her art talent to draw and sketch. Jamie also had their grandfather's (on dad's side) talent for writing. Sue herself had a small talent for writing stories somewhat, and Johnny had the talent for coming up with tall tales, that showed he had that talent a little bit too.

The song reminded Sue of Jamie so much. At first she had thought it was a nice song but now, the lyrics described Jamie and made Sue realize that it described how Jamie must of felt.

The lyrics started to flow out of her mouth, without her realizing it. She sung them softly to herself.

This ain't over, no not here, not while I still need you  
Around  
You don't owe me, we might change  
Yeah we just might feel good

**chorus**  
I wanna push you around, well I will, I will  
I wanna push you down, well I will, I will  
I wanna take you for granted, I wanna take you for granted  
Well I will

She said I don't know why you ever would lie to me  
Like I'm a little untrusting when I think that the truth is  
Gonna hurt ya  
And I don't know why you couldn't just stay with me  
You couldn't stand to be near me  
When my face don't seem to want to shine  
Cuz it's a little bit dirty well

Don't just stand there, say nice things to me  
I've been cheated I've been wronged, and you  
You don't know me, I can't change  
I won't do anything at all

Sue sighed when she finished. She didn't know why she hadn't seen it before. Doom wasn't making up feelings of Jamie hating them, he was playing them up, making them seem worse then they were.

Jamie had been left behind when they would fight bad guys, she'd be forgotten when a bad guy would attack. She had been 1st before the cosmic storm and then she fell into well not even second place. She was behind, protecting the city, Reed, watching out for Johnny and then Jamie.

Sue wiped at her eyes. Why couldn't she stop crying?

She felt someone wrap their arms around her. She turned and saw Reed.

"Are you okay, Sue?" Reed asked, his worry showing in his eyes.

"Honestly?" Reed nodded. "I don't know. I want Jamie back and I'm so worried about her."

"We all are." Reed said, hugging her.

Sue nodded and hugged him back.

"We'll get her back, Sue."

Sue nodded.

"I promise."

Sue looked up at Reed. "I believe you." she said, before kissing him.

Reed kissed her back. He had every intention of finding Jamie if not because he cared about her, but for Sue.

Sue knew Reed would help find Jamie. She knew he would. She believed he could and would.

A/N: Hehehe, I updated fast, huh? Well, I got into it so hehe, and I HAD to add some Reed and Sue fluff lol. It's not much but it's a little bit. The song is not mine! It is by Matchbox 20 called, "Push", did you guys like it? Let me know:D Review please:D


	13. Love Is In The Air

Rock, Fire And Storms  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I wish! Only, Jamie, Lily, Randy and those random people! (That means you little doom followers! LOL)

Disclaimer 2: I don't own Good Charlotte song, "I Just Want To Live"

A/N: Enjoy guys:D

Jack was sitting on his bed. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture of Jamie that Lily had took and gave him.

Jamie was sitting on a log, her head tilted and looking to her right with a soft smile on her face. She had been grinning at a joke Randy had made. The way the sun shone on her hair, made it bright and showed off the high lights in it. Her mouth was open slightly, while smiling, so you saw a few of her teeth. It was one of Jack's favorite pictures of Jamie.

Jack traced Jamie's face slowly. He missed her. He was worried about her. He hadn't talked to her in over 3 months and couldn't help but wonder if she was hurt or in trouble.

"Hey, Jackie-Poo, what'cha doing?" Jack's brother, Angel asked.

Jack looked up at Angel. "Nothing, just thinking of my girlfriend."

Angel came and sat beside Jack on his bed. Jack handed him the picture and Angel took it and looked at it. "This is your girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Jack said, with a nod of his head.

"She looks young." Angel commented.

"She's 17." Jack admitted.

Angel gave Jack a look. "You banging a 17 year old?"

Jack gave Angel a look. "We're not...banging. We've only been dating for a year."

"A year and nothin'?" Angel asked

Jack sighed. "We're not at that stage."

"What she holding out or something?"

Jack sighed, frustrated. "No, she's not ready for that."

Angel whistled. "You must really love her to go that long without any thing."

Jack gave a half shrugged. "I do love her. A lot."

"What's her name?"

"Jamie."

"That's who you was talking to when we were going to play hockey?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

Angel nodded and handed the picture back to Jack. "When you going back?"

Jack looked at Angel. "Huh? What?"

"When are you going back to New York? Not just for your band but for her?" Angel clarified.

Jack shrugged. "Soon, I guess. Her 18th birthday is in a few weeks."

"Then go up there and surprise her."

Jack nodded slowly. "Yeah...I might just do that."

(A/N: Don't you guys love me? LOL)

**WITH LILY AND RANDY **(A/N: Damn! When was the last time I wrote with these two in the chapter?! Daaaaaamn! LOL Oh, well here ya go!)

Lily was sitting in her old tree house, listening to a song by Good Charlotte called, "I Just Want To Live" It reminded Lily of when her and Jamie had put the song on and sung along to it.

Randy climbed up the tree and got into the tree house. "Lily?" he asked, concerned for his friend.

Lily looked up at Randy. "What?" she asked, her voice almost in a snapping tone. She had been more bitchy to everyone then usual.

Randy sighed silently and sat next to her. "Come on, Lil, you know she'll be okay. It's Jamie. The girl who freaking jumped out of this tree house when we had that bad snow storm a few years ago. The girl who is crazy and wild and yet, smart and shy."

Lily nodded. "I know, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"I never said it had to."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Lily, I know I'm not Jamie but...if you want to cry or something...you can." Randy managed to get out.

"Cry?! You think I wanna cry?! Hell no, I don't want to cry! I wanna go bust Doom's head in and give him what for!" Lily all but yelled.

Randy nodded, he felt the same way.

Lily's eye then gained mist. She blinked, but it didn't stop the tears that started to fall.

Randy pulled Lily into a hug and held her till she stopped crying. Lily pulled away somewhat from Randy and wiped at her face. Randy placed his hands on Lily's cheeks and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. He then kept his hands there.

"Randy?" Lily asked, staring him in the eyes.

Randy stared back, entranced by Lily's gray eyes. He slowly leaned down and kissed her softly. Lily's eyes fluttered for a second, before closing completely. She started to return the kiss. They kissed for a few seconds as the end of the song played,

"_I just want to live (don't care what they say)  
__I just want to live"_

A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I was gonna add more but didn't know what to add sooooo...I ended it here...REVIEW:D


	14. Two Weeks Raise Hell

Rock, Fire and storms  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Only my own characters:D :P

A/N: Enjoy:D

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

In two weeks, Randy and Lily had made it official, they were dating. In two weeks, Jack had made plans to go back to New York. In two weeks Reed, Sue, Ben and Johnny had been working non-stop on ideas to stop Jamie. In two weeks, Doom had three more people helping him. In two weeks, trouble had started.

Doom, Jamie and the three other people, Adam, Kris and Liam had been going and stealing things, making their presence known. They had been making a lot of trouble.

And every time, Reed, Sue, Ben and Johnny had tried to go stop them, they couldn't even get close to Jamie. Doom had made sure of that. And then they were gone.

**WITH JACK (A/N:D )**

Jack walked up toward his apartment. Bobby had said Jack had to call them the second he got there. The shootout still fresh in they're minds.

Jack took out his key and unlocked the door.

"Who's there?" Chris asked.

"It's me, man." Jack answered.

"Jack?!" Chris asked, coming into the kitchen where Jack was getting a beer.

"Yea, man, it's me." Jack popped the top on his beer.

"Holy fuck dude. What's up?" Chris asked as they did their 'manly' hug thing.

"Nothing much, man." Jack answered.

Chris nodded.

Jack swallowed half his beer. "So, do you know how Jamie has been?" he asked.

Chris looked uncomfortable. He shifted on his feet. "Uh about that..."

For a second Jack thought he was fixing to get told that Jamie and Chris had, had a fling or whatever but got pulled out of those thoughts by Chris.

"...Doom got her man. Brain washed her or something. She's been basically robbing places and causing trouble."

"What!?"

**With Jamie**

Jamie wiped at her face with her towel. She had been working out, working on her powers and strength. Now in a pair of black short shorts and black tank top, she looked hot. Excuse the pun. Jamie would never wear those where others could see her cause she never thought she had a great figure.

"Jamie?"

Jamie looked and saw Adam. Tall (6'2) slim but nicely muscled, black hair that hung slightly in his face and dark emerald eyes. Very good looking.

"Hey Adam." Jamie said with a flirty smirk.

Adam smirked back. "How have you been?"

"Since the last time you ask? Good. Got a nice work out." Jamie answered, pulling on a pair of loose black sweat pants and fixing her hair into a pony tail.

"You know you could leave the sweat pants off." Adam commented, watching her movements.

"Oh, really? And why is that?" Jamie asked with a mock curious tone.

"Cause you look hotter without them." Adam said, with a sexy smirk.

Jamie smirked. "Well, then, I'll think about it." she said, slowly, walking up to him.

"Really?" Adam asked, looking down at her.

"Hmm, yea."

Adam smirked. "Good."

He leaned down as if to kiss Jamie, but she moved out of the way.

"Nu-huh-huh." Jamie said, pulling back and wagging her finger. "You got to earn it."

"Earn it?"

"Yea."

"How?"

Jamie smirked. "How ever I see fit." was all she said, before walking out of the room.

Adam smirked. He defiantly was earning a kiss from Jamie and maybe more.

With The F4

Sue was looking through a tape for a movie she had taped. She for a second thought she had put in the wrong tape, cause it didn't look like the tape she was looking for. Then it came to a part, that Sue remembered perfectly...

"_Okay, we're here at the great, Jamie Storm's play. Also known as my baby sister." came Johnny's voice._

"_I'm not a baby!" Jamie's voice sounded, a second before she came on view. She was 11 (just turned) and was in a school play._

"_You're my baby sister!" a 18 year old Johnny argued._

"_Johnny, Jamie, stop it." came the voice of Frank Storm, their father._

"_Sorry dad." Jamie and Johnny said together._

_Frank smiled at the camera. "Now, Johnny you are gonna keep the camera focused on the stage, right?"_

"_Yes, dad."_

"_Good."_

"_You better."_

"_I will, dad!" Johnny promised._

"_You said that last time." came Sue's voice. She was 21._

"_And you didn't!" Jamie chirped_

"_Oh, keep quiet, you little nut." Johnny said, ruffling Jamie's hair._

"_Hey!" Jamie said, fixing her hair, but their mom had to help._

"_Now, Johnny be nice." Mary said._

"_Yea, be nice Johnny." came the voice of a 11 year old Lily. _

_The chuckling of a 12 year old Randy could be heard. The camera focused on the two kids who were Jamie's best friends._

"_Hey, I am nice!" Johnny defended, himself._

"_Sure, what ever you say, hotshot." came the voice of Ben Grimm. The camera focused on Ben and Reed, both 21._

"_Reed!" Sue exclaimed, hugging her boyfriend._

"_Ben!" Jamie exclaimed, jumping up and hugging the older man. _

"_Hey, there Jamie. How's the little star?" Ben asked, with a grin._

_Jamie smiled. "Good." She loved Reed and Ben. Reed was like another brother to her and Ben was like that brother slash uncle type to her. Lily, who must of figured this was a family moment, pulled Randy away._

"_That's good." Ben said, grinning._

"_Okay, will all my students please come over here?" came the voice of Jamie's 5__th__ grade teacher, Mrs.James._

"_Good luck, darling." Frank said, kissing Jamie's head._

_Jamie just grinned, feeling excited to be in the play and having her whole family there to watch._

"_Good luck, Jamie." Reed said. _

"_Good luck, Jamie." Sue said, kissing Jamie's cheek._

"_Good luck, kiddo." Ben said, sitting Jamie down._

"_Be right there!" Johnny said, as Reed, Sue and Ben went to sit._

_Johnny knelt down to Jamie's height. "Good luck, sis. I know your gonna rock their socks off!" Johnny said._

_Jamie grinned and hugged Johnny. "Thanks."_

"_No problem. Go 'wow', them." Johnny said._

"_Well, duh!" Jamie said._

_Johnny laughed. He started to head out to his seat._

"_Love ya, Johnny!" Jamie said, before going to her classmates and teacher._

"_Love you, too, J." Johnny murmured, but the camera picked it up. _

_Then the video started to play, the opening part of Jamie's play._

Sue quickly stopped the tape, not sure if she could handle watching it.

"God, that seems so long ago." came Johnny's voice. Sue looked to her left and saw Johnny come and lean over the back of the couch.

"Yea, it does." Sue agreed.

"Dad, got sick six months later." Johnny commented.

"Yea. He then died about a week before we got the order, about going into space with Reed and Ben."

"Yea and J wasn't to happy about staying, home."

"No, she wasn't, was she?"

"Nope." Johnny said, with a shake of his head.

Sue sighed and blinked back tears. Would things be different if they had took Jamie with them? Would she already have powers? Would she even have of met Jack?

"Aww, Sue, we are gonna get her back. She's our sister, she'll be fine, plain and simple." Johnny said, rubbing Sue's shoulder, a bit awkwardly. He was never to good with crying females, especially his sisters. It made him want to hurt someone.

"I know, Johnny, I'm just worried about her. Doom, has three new people working with him, who are dangerous! What if one of them hurts Jamie?"

Johnny thought, about the two, guys who were working with Doom. If they or even the girl hurt Jamie, they were dead. Plain and simple.

"They're dead, then Sue. If they hurt her in anyway, they've signed their death certificates."

Sue nodded. "I just hope she's okay."

"She's a Storm, Sue! Of course, she's okay!" Johnny said.

But Johnny's words did little, to convince either one of them.

Before either one could say one more word, as there was a loud knocking at the door.

With a grumble, about being inconsiderate to others, Johnny (yes, Johnny) went to the door and opened it, about ready to cut into whoever it was.

It was Jack.

A/N: Hehe, hope you guys liked it! Enjoy!


	15. Hells Bells

Rock, Fire And Storms  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: If I owned them, well they'd be fucked up

A/N: Sorry about the wait but my computer messed up and I couldn't get on to even write and guess what?! I LOST **ALL** OF MY SHIT! I lost all my pictures, all of my stories (including chapters half finished or new stories), my movie scripts I was writing, all of my music that I've downloaded or uploaded and I had to re-download yahoo and am going to have to re-download msn now again. ARH! So, as you can see, **I LOST EVERYTHING!** :(

**Hells Bells**

(With Jamie (Aren't I evil for not starting with Johnny, Jack and Sue? Hehe) Remember, Bad Jamie is **bold** and good Jamie is _italics_ kay?)

Jamie stood in front of the mirror over the sink, studding herself.

_Ready to give up yet?_

**Go to hell.**

_You know, that's getting old. You need a new insult or something._

**And your gonna help me? Ha.**

_Well, excuse me for thinking that you might want some good insults you friggin' bitch._

**Looks like the kettles calling the pot black.**

_Blah, blah, blah. Whatever._

**Still think I'm not gonna win?**

_I don't think, I know!_

**Oh really?**

_Did I stutter?!_

**Well, let's see what you like about this.**

_What?_

Bad Jamie didn't answer and went out of her personal bathroom, out of her room and straight to Adam's room.

She knocked on the door and when Adam opened it, she gave him a flirty smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

**Wonder what your little Jackie would think of this.**

_You fucking bitch! I'm gonna kill you!_

Bad Jamie didn't answer, and just kept kissing Adam.

With Jack and the F4 gang

"Why didn't anyone call me or something?" Jack asked, barely keeping his anger under control.

"We didn't think about it. We're sorry Jack but we've been so busy and everything." Sue said.

Jack ran a hand through his hair, angrily, taking a deep breath. It wasn't helping him if stayed angry.

"How did this happen?" Jack asked, looking at Sue, instead of Johnny or Ben, cause they disliked him a lot and not at Reed cause well he was busy working on something that might help Jamie.

Sue started the story with the phone call she got from Jamie after she was taken.

Jack felt a bit crushed. They had been waiting for Jamie right outside his place and then followed her. Dammit! If only...if only he had made sure she had gotten there safely or something.

Then Johnny picked it up when he picked Jamie up.

Then Sue picked it up again when they got home and Reed started to work.

Johnny took it from when Jamie woke up to when Reed, Ben and Sue showed up after they had gotten stopped by Doom.

Jack remembered talking to Jamie and her telling him that everything was okay and that she was just tired and that she had gotten grounded. Why hadn't he told her something was wrong or anything?

Then Ben picked up till, the day Jamie was kidnaped.

Johnny took over and everyone noticed the anger in his eyes at himself for letting it happen and the anguish of not knowing how she was.

Johnny told till he got back to the Baxter building after fighting Jamie.

Sue then said the rest about catching glimpses of Jamie but never being able to get close to get her or anything.

Jack was silent through the whole story and then said, "Why didn't she tell me?"

No one had a answer but Alicia had a pretty damn good idea of why.

"Maybe, because she didn't want to worry you, with your mother's death and thought that it'd be all over with before you came back." she suggested.

Jack just half nodded. He could understand that but dammit! He would of wanted to be there, to know, to just be able to talk to her about it or something!

"Do you know where they are?" Jack asked, finally.

"Nope kid." Ben said.

Jack just nodded and headed off toward the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Johnny asked.

"To look for her!" was the answer before the door closed.

Sue couldn't help but smile a bit. Jack really, really loved Jamie. Good. "You know, I think you two need to give him a second chance."

"I'll think about it." Johnny said, heading to the window.

"Really?"

"Maybe. If Jamie's alright." Johnny said, before jumping out, yelling, 'Flame On!' and taking off.

Sue shook her head. Johnny was so stubborn.

With Lily

Lily was walking down a path in the park when she heard a rustle behind her. She glanced over her shoulder.

Not seeing anything, she kept on walking.

Till she was sent flying by a electricity bolt.

Lily laid there for a second, dazed and then sat up and looked where the bolt had come from. Standing there a evil smirk was...

Jamie.

With Jack

Jack went a few places before thinking about trying a secluded area. Jamie probably didn't want to get caught till the big evil master plan was revealed.

He was checking out the park when he saw a flash of red and ran to check and saw Lily and Jamie.

"Jamie..." He whispered, to himself.

"So, what's a little thing like you doing out here by yourself?" Jamie asked, still smirking.

"It's called walking, have you heard about it? It's all the rage nowadays." Lily said sarcastically.

Jamie gave a short harsh laugh.

"You think your funny huh?" Jamie asked, slowly walking up to Lily. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble..." Jamie grabbed Lily by her jacket collar and jerked her up off her feet making her feet dangle just barely touching the ground(remember Jamie is taller then Lily). "...But your not." she sent Lily flying with a punch mixed with wind, that sent her flying a good 10 feet or more.

Lily winced painfully.

Jack watched, trying to think of something to do.

Suddenly as Jamie was walking toward Lily, she winced and one hand flew to her forehead.

Seeing his chance, Jack ran to Lily and helped her up.

"Jack!" Lily exclaimed.

"Shh, stay behind me." Jack said.

Jamie still had a hand to her forehead as if having a bad headache or something. And then she looked at Lily and Jack and they both could see that she was having a inner battle.

"Lil's...I'm so sorry." came Jamie's real voice. Not the harsh, angry, hatred filled one that had just been talking.

"J..." Lily whispered, wanting to go to her friend but was afraid she was trying to trick her and Jack wouldn't let her go past him, just in case.

Jamie looked at Jack and her eyes filled with such pure emotion, Jack felt like his heart skipped. It was full of love, adoration, and there was a bit of lust. It was pretty much every emotion Jamie felt for Jack. Jack never noticed at times (so sometimes he didn't notice and sometimes he did) that Jamie's eyes would look at him with love, when they were together, adoration when he either protected her or stood up for her and then lust when they had been making out pretty heavily.

"Jack...I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Jamie said, not making sense to Jack and Lily really.

Jack couldn't tell if she meant for something she had done or was going to do. But before he could ask, Jamie turned around and took of, the wind currents picking up and taking her off out of sight.

"What did she mean?" Lily asked softly.

"I don't know." Jack said.

Later with Jack

Jack had told Sue and them what had happened and Reed said that maybe the real Jamie was there, not taken over by Doom. (A/N: Anyone have any ideas about where I'm going with this?)

Jack was now at his apartment, in his room.

All he could think of was Jamie. Jamie grinning at him, Jamie saying that she loved him, Jamie trading brother, sister like insults with Chris, Jamie joking off with Randy and Lily, Jamie kissing him, Jamie holding his hand, Jamie hugging him, Jamie jumping on his back for a piggy back ride, Jamie being Jamie.

Jack thought a bit on a few memories.

Like when he told Jamie that he loved her.

Or when Lily told him point blank out, that the way Jamie looked at him was way different then how she had looked at any of her old ex-boyfriends (and there had been like only (barely) 3) and that if he hurt her, so help her, he'd be fucked up pretty damn badly.

Or when he nearly, punched out some guy for checking Jamie out and making a comment to his friend.

Jack tiredly ran a hand over his face.

Jack felt like someone was repeatedly jumping on his heart and slashing at it with a knife.

Jack fell asleep, with thoughts of Jamie, still on his mind and in his heart.

A/N: Awwwwwwwww:D Did you guys like it?! Let me know and REVIEW:D


	16. Until The End

Rock, Fire And Storms  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned them, I would so have Johnny Storm in my house right now! LOL Ben would be my uncle, Reed my adopted uncle and Sue my adopted sister/aunt :D So in other words, I don't own them. :(

Disclaimer: I do not own the Breaking Benjamin song, "Until The End"

A/N: I hope you guys like!

**ATTENTION!!!!!! NEW STORY!**

Hey, guys (and gals)! I'm working on a new story called, "Warm My Heart" It's a JohnnyOC!! (fangirls squee)

It starts with the first movie. Ben's niece who he has custody of is very cold toward people and angry and all that. Why? Just read it to find out.

But she has a crush on Johnny (had since she met him when she was younger when Reed and Sue started to date) and well you know the drill.

Johnny acts like a jerk, making her hate him and blah blah. Will it have a happy ending? Just wait and read it! I will have it posted soon! And it goes into the second movie!

And now the chappie!

**Until The End**

_So clever  
__Whatever  
__I'm done with these endeavors  
__Alone I walk the winding way  
__(Here I stay)  
__It's over  
__No longer  
__I feel it growing stronger  
__I live to die another day  
__Until I fade away_

There she was. Standing there next to him, with that evil (but oh so sexy) smirk...

Jamie...

_Why give up?  
__Why give in?  
__It's not enough  
__It never is  
__So I will go on until the end  
__We've become desolate  
__It's not enough  
__It never is  
__But I will go on until the end_

She's strong. Even stronger then Doom.

So why is she working for him? She could kill him instantly. Take over if she wanted to.

But if what I heard was right... Then Doom has her under his control to do as he says.

_Surround me  
__It's me  
__To fall apart completely  
__I feel you creeping up again  
__(In my head)  
__It's over  
__No longer  
__I feel it growing colder  
__I knew this day would come to end  
__So let this like begin_

Maybe, I can break that control... Maybe I can make her mine to control... If I could just figure out how he did it...

_Why give up?  
__Why give in?  
__It's not enough  
__It never is  
__So I will go on until the end  
__We've become desolate  
__It's not enough  
__It never is  
__But I will go on until the end_

She's fighting those stupid robots again. The other two are watching. They're cheering for her but I know they just don't want to piss her off and I know I wouldn't either.

Especially with how she knocks out 30 robots with a single attack.

_I've lost my way  
__I've lost my way  
__But I will go on until the end_

_Living is  
__Hard enough  
__Without you fucking up  
__Why give up?  
__Why give in?  
__It's not enough  
__It never is  
__So I will go on until the end  
__We've become desolate  
__It's not enough  
__It never is  
__But I will go on until the end_

Doom's talking to her and her smirk grows and then laughs. Fuck, I'm getting chills.

She glances around the room and our eyes connect and I just want to kiss her and fuck the living hell out of her.

_I've lost my way  
__I've lost my way  
__But I will go on until the end_

_The final fight I'll win  
__The final fight I'll win  
__The final fight I'll win  
__I will go on until the end_

And then later that night, she's on the roof. I watch her as she just stares out and I touch her on her shoulder.

She turns around and grins at me with that sexy smirk.

Our lips meet once again and I know that I will have her.

A/N: In case you didn't realize it that was Adam!! Hehe REVIEW:D

OH AND I POSTED WARM MY HEART!!!!!!!

CHECK IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Split Personality

Rock, Fire And Storms  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I only own the dvd, a overactive imagination, my computer and the sound track.

A/N: Enjoy peeps:D

**Split Personality**

"I think that she might have a second personality now." Reed said to Sue.

"You mean, Jamie might have...?"

"Yes. From what Jack told us yesterday, I think she might have a well, split personality."

"Will that change if– when we stop Doom and all that?"

"Maybe. Maybe the second personality will just go away. It might have been created just because of Doom trying to control Jamie. And the real Jamie is just... underneath it all."

"Oh, I hope that's true... Will it change anything about Jamie?"

"Hmm, no it shouldn't at least. If it does, it should just be that maybe she can use her split personality to hide when something bad happens."

"I hope not."

"Me too, Sue, me too."

Elsewhere

Jamie was walking down a pretty much deserted road in a sort of bad neighborhood. She was in black combat boots, dark blue jeans with red studs trailing down her left thigh in the form of a dragon, a black tee shirt that said, "Don't Piss Off The Voices" (she found that so ironic since she had voices in her head) and a black zip of sweatshirt. Her hair was down.

A soft hum was coming from her. No one had bothered her luckily... for them.

What she didn't notice was a certain dirty haired guy, coming out of a building looking for her.

"Jamie?"

Jamie turned and saw Jack.

**Oh great, it's your boyfriend**

_Shut up! _

For a second, since bad Jamie wasn't ready for this, good Jamie managed to get control for a minute.

"Jack!" Jamie exclaimed, suddenly hugging him, blinking back tears.

Jack was taken back for a second. "J– Jamie is it really you?" Jack asked, slowly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer and holding her tightly.

"Yea... Uh, I uh was able to well get control for a second.."

"Control?"

"Yes. Uh, I can't explain it right now." Jamie pulled back a bit. "Jack..."

Jack studied her face and saw that it was her. It was _his _Jamie. "Oh, J." Jack whispered before softly, kissing her.

Jamie returned the kiss happily, ignoring bad Jamie in her head. She loved Jack and no one else.

The kiss started off sweet and romantic but turned hot, fiery and passionate quickly.

Jamie's arms were wrapped tightly around Jack's neck and his arms were around her waist, holding her close to him and tightly.

They stood there kissing for what seemed like forever but was really two minutes before Jamie pulled back.

"Jack, you need to go, please.. It– she's getting control again." Jamie said, breathlessly.

"But J, we could get you to the Baxter Building–" Jack started.

"No. I wouldn't be able to hold her back that long. Jack, please. I don't want to hurt you."

"J..."

"I'll be fine. Just go!"

Jack wasn't sure what to do, till he saw Jamie place the palm of her hand to her forehead. He could tell she was fighting off... did she say, 'she'? She or it, anyway, he could tell she was fighting it off.

"We're gonna fix this J. I promise." Jack said, kissing Jamie once more before running off.

**Why did you do that?!**

_So you wouldn't hurt him!_

**Bah, your no fun.**

_I'm not trying to be!_

**I can tell.**

_Whatever. I just hope Reed's able to fix this._

**Tsk, tsk. Oh, don't you get it? I am you. Just better.**

_Bull._

**It's true. Your little mind was trying to figure out a way to not be in Doom's control when you were knocked out and ta-da! Here I am!**

_That can't be true!_

**Sorry, sweetheart but it is. Your stuck with me. 'Cause this isn't Doom's mind control thingy but the one handling it.**

_No..._

**Oh, yes.**

A/N: Well... that's a revaluation, huh? Hehe, hope you liked! Review!


	18. Is This The End?

Rock, Fire And Storms  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be here!

A/N: Hope you guys like it!

**Is This The End?  
**(normal pov)

**_GUYS! I ACCIDENTLY UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER FOR NUMBER 17!!!_**

**__**

**_BUT I FIXED IT! SO PLEASE GO READ IT!!!!!!!_**

It had been a boring day at the Baxter building so far. The Fantastic Four hadn't gotten any calls to help anyone or nothing.

Johnny was about ready to go out for a drive or something, when the alarm went off.

He took off toward the lab. Sue, Ben and Reed were already there.

Reed was showing them, what was the problem.

Johnny felt his heart skip a beat. It was Jamie and some guy. Shit.

They got in their uniforms and were off.

They were almost too late, but Sue threw a little force field at the guy - his name was Adam if Johnny remembered from the files Reed had shown them a while ago- and knocked him away from Jamie.

Johnny yelled, "Flame on!" and went racing toward his younger sister.

Jamie didn't wait for him. She took off and Johnny was right behind her.

Both were going super fast, making things whip up and around with the wind they were creating and Johnny was lighting a few things on fire.

Jamie turned around so she was sort of on her back and threw a bolt of electricity at Johnny, which Johnny dodged.

Johnny really didn't want to hurt his sister but he had to stop her. He threw a fire ball at her, that Jamie blocked with a burst of water.

Jamie then turned so she was flying normally and sped up. So did Johnny.

"JAMIE! STOP!" Johnny yelled, hoping that his sister could hear him and that she'd stop.

But she didn't.

Johnny threw another fire ball at his sister. Okay, so it could be said that, doing that to her back was a dirty move, but dammit, Johnny was ready to resort to dirty tactics if he had to!

The fire ball slammed into Jamie's shoulder and knocked her off course, making her falter and start to fall.

"Shit," Johnny grumbled, speeding up to grab Jamie. He didn't want her getting hurt.

Jamie was trying to work through all the well, muck in her head. She had a idea she had a split personality now or whatever and well... The bad her was trying to protect her while being a bitch.

And of course, it was just her luck, that she didn't realize that she was fighting Johnny then and when she managed to get through all the muck, and darkness in her mind, well...

She found out she was falling.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jamie actually screamed. She had done crazy things before and loved it a lot of times, but she was heading up to meet the ground pretty damn fast!

She closed her eyes and tried to take a few deep breathes. It wasn't working.

She then felt someone grab her ankle. She tried to look and all she saw was flames. Johnny... Oh thank God.

"Johnny!" she shouted.

"I got you, Jamie!" she heard Johnny shout.

She tried to calm down, cause she knew Johnny wouldn't let her fall. But she wouldn't be calm till she was on the ground again. She closed her eyes again. She wasn't gonna open them till the was on the ground.

Then to her surprise, she felt something like rubber wrap around her. She felt Johnny let go of her ankle, which made her gasp with fright.

"Hey, I got you," she heard a familiar voice sooth. It was Reed.

Jamie's eyes popped open and there was Reed, holding her. She saw Adam, but he was knocked out and being handcuffed by the police.

**This isn't over.**

"No..." Jamie whispered, feeling well, the Bad Jamie trying to take over again.

"What?" Reed asked, confused.

Jamie noticed Ben and Sue.

"Oh, Jamie!" Sue cried, hugging her little sister.

"Sue, knock me out," Jamie whispered in her ear.

"What?!" Sue exclaimed, confused, as she pulled back slightly to look at her sister.

Before Jamie could even try to explain what was going on in her head, Reed spoke up.

"Sue, remember what I told you? The second personality might be trying to get control."

**Oooh, he hit it right on the money!**

_Shut up, please!_

**No.**

_Whore_.

**Yeah, yeah.**

Jamie looked at her sister, trying to focus. "Please, Sue... I don't want to be..." Jamie didn't know how to explain that she didn't want to be bad, she didn't want to be working for Doom and that she wanted to come home. So, she gave her sister a heartfelt look.

Which Sue understood.

Sue nodded. "It's only gonna hurt for a second." she soothed.

Jamie just nodded. "Get it over with alr-" was all she got out before Reed, pushed down on a pressure point in Jamie neck, that made her pass out.

"Come on, let's get back to the Baxter building." Reed said.

Ben nodded, taking Jamie from Sue. "Let's go," he said, heading to the Fantasticar.

Ben sat Jamie in the seat next to Sue.

The Fantasticar then took off and Johnny was right next to them.

Back At The Baxter Building

Red was running test once again and Sue was helping. Ben was pacing the floor pretty much, Johnny was sitting in a chair, near Jamie, where he wasn't in the way of Reed and Sue.

Alicia was there too, sitting in a chair, but out of the way.

"Ben, your gonna wear a hole in the floor," she commented, with a soft smile.

Ben glanced at her and had to smile. He then went back to pacing.

Johnny watched as Reed gently stuck a needle in Jamie arm and something went rushing inside of her.

"What's that?" Johnny asked, looking at Reed. He was on edge. If they couldn't help Jamie, then Johnny honestly didn't know what he'd do. His sister HAD to be okay.

Reed glanced at Johnny. "A sedate. It's to make sure, she'll stay asleep for awhile, so we can finish up these test," he explain, seeing the look that crossed Johnny's face.

"The restraints are in case when she wakes up, she's... not Jamie," Sue explained, from a computer where she was typing pretty damn fast.

Johnny nodded tensely. He then stood up, knocking his chair back. "I'm going for a drive," he stated, before walking to his room to change in regular clothes.

Sue stopped for a second and looked at Johnny's back as he walked out of the lab.

"He'll be okay, Susie. He just needs some air," Ben said.

"Yeah..." Sue said, sounding a bit unsure.

Reed patted her shoulder reassuringly.

With Johnny

Johnny was in his car driving, he was pretty close to going way to far over the speed limit, but he didn't care really.

Johnny had no idea, where he was driving. Johnny looked around at where he was, at a stop light and saw that he was near Jack's apartment building.

Johnny figured, Jack needed to know, that they had Jamie. Didn't mean Johnny had to like it though.

Johnny quickly pulled up to Jack's apartment building and got out. He headed inside, ignoring the people who were giving him second looks, as if not sure he really was Johnny Storm and there in front of them.

Johnny had been to Jack's before for the sole reason of getting Jamie, dropping Jamie off or when he had drove by a few times just to make sure Jack hadn't brought her back after a date. Okay, so he was a bit over protective, but he couldn't help it! To him, Jamie was still the same little girl, who'd came to his room with a bad dream.

The last time she had ever done that, was before he moved out of the house, when she was still kinda young. Jamie had lived with their dad by herself, till he passed away just a few weeks before he and Sue had went up in space.

Sue had told him once, that Jamie seemed to have nightmares still but this time she didn't go to anybody for them. She dealt with them on her own. Johnny had just thought, that Jamie felt she was too young to run to someone when she had a bad dream, but Sue pointed something out to him.

Jamie only went to Jamie when she had bad dreams. She could talk with Sue about it sometimes, but she went to Johnny for protection.

And Sue wondered, if maybe Jamie stopped going to people, because Johnny, the person who protected her from the things in her dreams, had moved out, 'leaving' her.

Johnny played it off then, but he wondered if it was true. He didn't talk with Sue about it again and he didn't bring it up with Jamie. But every once in a while he would wonder if what Sue had said was true.

Like when, he would hear Jamie in her room, long after she went to bed, or hear her getting up and going to the kitchen and or the bathroom and then back to bed.

Johnny shook the thoughts from his head. He was at Jack's door.

He knocked.

The door opened, showing not Jack but his roommate... what was his name again?

"Hey," Johnny said, trying to remember the guys name but it was just not coming to him.

"Hey, man. Looking for Jack? He's in his room," the guy said, pointing to Jack's room.

Johnny nodded. "Thanks, man." Johnny headed toward Jack's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Jack's voice.

Johnny opened the door and went in, closing the door behind him. "Hey..."

Jack looked up, from his bed, where he had been tuning his guitar. "Hey..."

"Uh, I thought you should know... We got Jamie. She's back at the Baxter building. But she's... sedated and being restrained." Johnny choked out.

Jack stood up, putting his guitar aside. "Is she okay?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah, just knocked out, 'cause of that... second personality deal."

"Okay, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jack exclaimed, opening the door to his room, to go out.

"Yeah, let's go," Johnny murmured. He glanced around Jack's room and saw a picture on his bedside that was Jack and Jamie. It seemed Jack had surprised her, by picking her up behind and lifting her up and then kissing her cheek. Johnny guessed Randy or Lily had taken it.

They reminded him of something.

They had to let Randy and Lily know.

"Shit," he muttered, going after Jack.

Jack had on his leather jacket and scarf and followed Johnny out to where Johnny's car was.

"We're gonna have to make a stop first," Johnny said.

"Where?" Jack asked, confused, as he got in the passenger seat.

"We gotta go tell Randy and Lily," Johnny said, getting in the drivers seat.

"Oh, yeah we better do that or they'd kill us," Jack chuckled.

Johnny nodded. "Yeah."

Johnny started his car and headed off toward Lily's which was closer.

A/N: Okay, this was a sucky chapter lol At least at the beginning xD I hoped you guys liked it:D Review please!

_**PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!!!!!! **_

Hey, guys! LOL I've made a shared account with my friend, and we've posted one really good story and we're fixing to post more but we haven't gotten any reviews yet!

So if you like, Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy check it out!

Our name is, 'Rogue and Ixi'

Check it out! We probably will do even a SUPERNATURAL story too! Maybe others! I don't know lol. BUT CHECK IT OUT PLEASE!

THANK YOU!

BYE BYE!


	19. Willow

Rock, Fire And Storms

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them! Haha but Stan Lee does! I only own my characters! :D But I wish I owned Johnny still! Hahaha xD

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! It's kinda random.

**Willow**

(Bad Jamie in **bold** and Good Jamie is in _italics_)

_What the hell?_

**Ooh, sleeping beauty has awoken.**

_Do you have to be such a bitch?_

**Yeah, it kinda says so on my business card. But I am glad you woke up.**

_Why?_

**Because I have something to tell you and for some damn reason I - well, us can't wake up right this second, unless the both of us are awake. Probably from that damn sedative Reed gave us.**

_Why did he give us a sedative?_

**Wanted to give himself and that sister of yours enough time to try and take out the stuff Doom injected you with. Well, us I guess... But I wasn't alive then you could say.**

_So, what could I say?_

**Well, I think Reed and them have already figured this out, but well, you got a spilt personality now, Jamie dear!**

_But shouldn't you go away now that the stuff is out of my _

**Not exactly. I'm not gonna go away that easily.**

_Great._

**Sarcasm isn't very becoming of you, J.**

_I have a question._

**And I have a answer.**

_Haha, very funny. But seriously... you said before, that you... were, well created by to protect myself from Doom. And that you were the one infected by the serum or whatever he shot me with. So, does that mean that..._

**That your stuck with me forever and now it's like you got a twin in your head? Who you love to hate and hate to love? Or somethin' like that?**

_Yeah, pretty much._

**Yep! Aren't you lucky!**

_Oh, joy._

**Didn't I tell, you sarcasm isn't very becoming of you, Jamie dear?**

With Jack and Johnny

Johnny had just pulled to a stop right in front of Lily's house. He knew the house by heart, since he had been there so many times. From picking Jamie up, to dropping her off, to even hanging out there once.

The two guys headed up to the door and Johnny knocked.

Nothing.

With a impatient roll of the eyes, Johnny knocked again, not even 20 seconds later.

"HOLD ON A DAMN SECOND! DAMN!" came Lily's powerful shout.

Johnny snickered. Whenever he knocked the first time and he didn't hear anything and he kept knocking every 15 to 20 seconds to annoy the hell out of Lily.

The door was jerked open to reveal Lily standing there with one hand on her hip and her eyes just a blazin' with frustration.

"Ooh, I think we just might have to come back later, Jack. Looks like Lil's PMSing," Johnny teased. He was in a good mood cause of having Jamie back. Now if they could just get the damn virus or whatever out of her.

"Go to hell, Johnny Storm!" Lily shook her head and then grinned noticing Jack. "Hey, Jack!" she said, giving him a hug, which he returned.

"Hey, Lil."

"Hey, how come I don't get a hug?" Johnny asked with a pout.

Lily smirked at him, holding back a laugh. "Because you pissed me off. What is it? Why are the both of you here?"

"Well, we got some awesome, great, _fantastic_ news!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Your moving away?" Lily joked.

Johnny childishly stuck his tongue out at her. "No." He paused for a moment, for dramatic flair.

"Then what the hell is it?!" Lily asked, getting interested now and a bit frustrated since, Johnny was taking _forever_ to tell her.

"We...got... JAMIE BACK!" Johnny finished, in a shout.

Lily's mouth pretty much dropped to the floor. "Seriously?!"

"YEAH!"

With a shriek of laughter of pure happiness, Lily jumped up and launched herself at Johnny in a hug.

That and Johnny yelling caused the only other person in the house to come running.

"What is it?!"

It was Randy.

Johnny shook Lily off of him, at the same moment Lily launched herself at Randy, who caught her with ease.

"They got Jamie back!" she exclaimed, breathlessly.

"Really?"

"YES! NOW CAN WE GO?!" Johnny asked.

Jack who was silent was just shaking his head, silently laughing. Then as if on cue, his phone rang. Jack pulled out his cell and pushed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, fairy."_ It was Bobby, Jack's oldest brother.

Back With Jamie

_You know, I can't exactly keep calling you, Jamie, since I am Jamie myself!_

**True. So, what should we call me? **

_Well... Kelly? Emmy? Tammy?_

**No, no and HELL NO! Why not pick a name you ACTUALLY like cause I'll probably like it too!**

_Okay then... Uh, Peyton? Dylan? Riley? Uh... Willow?_

**Maybe, nice but no...hmmm no... Now, Willow though... I like that name!**

_Yeah, me too._

**So, then I'm Willow?**

_Yeah, guess so._

A/N: I liked this chapter. :) Maybe cause I finally got to use my idea of naming Jamie's spilt personality, Willow (a name I personally LOVE) and have Bobby finally call Jack and also Randy and Lily finding out that they got Jamie back. Next chapter might be about, Jamie waking up and Reed explaining the spilt personality to her, and well with Willow adding comments in Jamie's head. Oh and Jack, Lily, Randy and Johnny coming to a AWAKE Jamie! Hehe! :D

Oh and I just might have a new idea for a story! I haven't wrote it really down but it's sort of like this: (This is the summary off the top of my head right this second as I type):

**Summary: **One night while out with a few buddies at a bar, Johnny notices a girl in the band that's playing. She's just a regular plain girl with a love for anything creative and who loves jamming on her guitar. Her and Johnny keep butting heads with sarcastic smart-mouth comments. While everyone seems to notice that they would be perfect for each other, since the girl seems to be a match for Johnny with her mouth and brains, they don't think that at all. When Doom kidnaps her younger brother and sister to hold over her father and Reed's head as ransom to have Reed and her father who's a scientist too build something for him, the two are pushed together. While they may not think that they are a perfect match, much less, like each other and are determined to stay just friends, it seems fate has a totally different idea.

Well, do you like it? I might call it 'Fate' or from a song like, 'Someday' or 'Savin' Me' both songs by Nickelback. What do you guys think? Or maybe 'She's A Rebel' by Green Day. Give me your feed back peeps!Or maybe even, 'Rockstar' by Nickelback.


End file.
